A Beautiful Mess
by im-betting-on-alice493
Summary: Decided to change the title; wasn't working. Bella is Aro's daughter, biologically, oddly enough. On her 17th birthday she leaves Italy with an offer to live with the Cullens. What will become of it all?
1. Life Stories and Shopping Trips

Bella. That's it. I have no idea what my last name is. In fact, I have no memory of my childhood at all. Aro, my "father", a vampire, has told me many times that the past is too horrific for me to be able to relive through memories. So he took it upon himself to have my memory wiped clean. All that he's disclosed to me is that my mother, a human, died when giving birth to me. Aro claims to be my biological father, so with no memories to go by, I believe him. After all he's treated me as such ever since I can remember.

I live in Volterra, Italy with him, my uncles and their many followers. As a half breed, half-human/half-vampire, I have many different characteristics that pertain to both species. At age 16 I officially stopped growing, living, breathing. However, my eyes have stayed the natural murky brown they've always been and to my great displeasure my clumsy human tendencies remain.

Many of the vampires living in the castle resent me, a human, for which I can't blame them. I've been told on many occasions that my blood is significantly sweeter and more potent than most humans they've ever encountered. So, yes, to answer your question on more than one occasion I've almost become the meal. However, said vampires were "taken care of" and never seen again. I think you can understand what happens after that.

I'm sure you've heard of the special abilities that some vampires acquire through their transformation. Mine is...unusual to say the least. I have two, I can read minds, for one, which isn't that impressive but my other ability is unheard of in the vampire world. Whenever, someone tries to use their power on me I'm not the one that suffers, it's them. Aro says that it's like not only my brain but my whole physical being has a rubber wall around it. Whatever is "inflicted" on me, bounces right off of me and back at it's creator. It makes me strongly despised, especially by little Jane.

Ah, Jane. What to say about her. Well, she can inflict internal pain on someone. It's excruciating, and renders you immobile. It scarred many of the vampires within our coven. When she tried to do it on me though, she ended up on the floor, writhing in pain. Serves her right. Shes a sadistic little brat. The only reason she's still here is because she's one of Aro's most trusted guards, making her "special". But what I wouldn't give for her to be gone.

No matter, my seventeenth birthday is in less than two weeks and then I'm free to leave Volterra as I wish. Aro and I made a deal that after the day of my seventeenth birthday I can do whatever I want. I can't wait to be on my own. I want to find out about my past. I love Aro and he's treated me well, but I want to know who I am. I need to know where I come from. I can't shake the feeling that there's something everyone knows and that they're keeping from me. I get a lot of pitying looks and sorrowful glances when I'm spending time with father. I don't understand why.

"Isabella?"

I got up with a sigh. I detest that name with everything in me and he knows it.

"Come in!" I yell, even though he's sure to hear it if I were to whisper.

"Good morning sweetie," Father says with a smile as he hugs me. "Heidi is taking you dress shopping today, so hurry up and get ready."

I groaned loudly. "She loves to torture me doesn't she?"

Dad chuckled softly. "She just enjoys spending time with you sweetie, now hurry up and get ready she'll meet you in the garage."

I nodded with a sigh as he left the room. I quickly threw on a pair of black skinny jeans, and my favorite navy blue t-shirt. I hopped around my room looking for my left shoe to my black pair of converse. Hopping wasn't such a good idea on my part since I fell as I finally found the other shoe.

"I'm alright!" I yelled out as I put my other shoe on. I could hear quiet laughs out in the hallway, no doubt from others passing by. My clumsiness was no secret here. I grabbed a a sweatshirt and ran out of my room nearly crashing into Jane.

"Watch where you're walking, you clumsy excuse for a human," She growled out as I ran past her down the hallway.

"Love you too, Jane. Why don't you go eat or something, you're a little on the grouchy side," I laughed quietly as I could hear her muttering to herself. It sounded like "why do we even keep her here" and "danger to others".

I skidded to a halt as I made it to the garage. Heidi was sitting on the hood of my Ferrari bouncing her foot up and down impatiently. She looked up as she heard my arrival.

"Bella! My god child, must you be so slow? Fashion waits for no one, let's go!" She nodded her head to the passenger side as she got in. I sighed and could hear Heidi's whimsical laugh as I got in muttering "stupid law abiding vampires". Sure their diet leaves more to be desired, and they never follow the speed limit, but I'm not allowed to drive my car because I have yet to get my license. Sound fair to you?

"Bella, Bella, Bella," she tsk'd as I pouted. "I'll let you in on a secret, I'd be more than willing to let you drive, it's just that I'm too selfish."

I rolled my eyes as she zoomed out of the castle, no doubt leaving tire marks in her wake.

She looked at me with a serious expression on her face, that I'm sure to anyone else would have been terrifying. "Some rules for today. I want to hear no whining. This is the last chance I get to dress you up and make you look fab-u-lous. You are to try on whatever I throw at you with no protest. Stick to those rules and we'll have a great time." She smiled as she looked back at the road.

I sighed but nodded my head none the less. I'm more of the suffer in silence type anyway.

* * *

**Okay guys, if you haven't picked up on it by the end of this chapter, I'm not starting after the preface. You'll see eventually. Thank you so much for reading this though. It's my first fanfic and I'm trying my hardest. Leave reviews though. Any kind I really don't care, at this point any review is a good reaview.**


	2. Joy Rides and Creepy Guys

We finally made it to the shops. Although, I was completely against spending almost appalling amounts of money on clothing, Heidi insisted on having the best of the best. So where does that leave me? Standing outside of the dressing room with my arms out while I have ridiculous amounts of designer dresses thrown at me with alarming speed. It's almost surprising that I haven't been injured yet.

Finally Heidi came over to me with a satisfied grin on her face.

"Into the dressing room," she barked as she pointed a well manicured finger at the door, "And I want to see every single dress on you. Don't try and skip one Little Miss. And remember the rules.

I groaned internally, knowing it was against the "rules" to protest. What seemed like hours later but was actually only one, according to my watch, I'd found the perfect dress. **(on my profile) **

Heidi was squealing and jumping up and down like a school girl who'd found her prom dress, and I have to say I wasn't too different. It was beautiful and perfect for me. The dress was a strapless deep blue and exactly knee length, with a thin layer of black lace over it. It had beautiful embroidery that was heavy along the bottom of the dress that got lighter until it reached the waist line. A simple black ribbon wrapped around the waist tying to dress up perfectly.

"We're buying this dress no questions asked. Oh Bella! You're going to look absolutely beautiful!" Heidi gushed excitedly as I examined myself in the mirror.

I laughed softly as I walked back into the room to change into my regular clothes. I gave the dress to Hedi and let her go pay. I had no desire to know the price of such a dress. I finished changing and met Heidi at the register as she finished paying. The cashier was eying her with obvious desire. As I walked over, he turned his attention to me and his eyes widened. I blushed under his scrutinizing gaze. An average human with a breathtaking vampire _is _an odd site to see.

Heidi grabbed the dress and started walking out the door, I followed by her side.

"All that's left is shoes," she paused as I sighed lightly, "but I have a pair at home that you can borrow and will go perfectly with that dress. So let's head home"

I was so thankful that she chose to let me off the hook. She really isn't that bad. We put all of our bags, and my amazing dress, in the trunk. As Heidi shut the trunk she tossed the keys to me. I caught them swiftly, without a second thought and gave her a curious look.

"Our little secret," she said with a wink.

I squealed as I ran to the drivers side. I started it a reveled at the purr of the engine for a moment. Lightly revving it, I listened to all the pent up power the car contained. Heidi laughed at my expression, which I'm sure looked like a child on Christmas.

"Are you going to drive or just sit there looking like you've just seen the most amazing thing in the world?," she questioned with obvious humor in her eyes.

I laughed as I put the car in gear and slammed on the gas racing through the streets of Italy. I put the top down and laughed carefree as my hair whipped around in the wind. Heidi shook her head at my childish reaction but relaxed and enjoyed the ride anyway.

I made sure to take the longest route possible back to the castle. We got many curious looks from pedestrians and onlookers, but blew it off. You get used to it after awhile. We finally pulled up to the gates and I parked expertly next to the many cars owned by the Volturi. We stepped out of the car and I popped the trunk anxious to show Aro my dress.

I hugged Heidi and thanked her for a great afternoon, then took off for my room. On the way there I passed Uncle Marcus and Caius. They smiled at my obvious excitement.

"Isabella," they said in unison as they nodded their heads at me.

"Uncle Marcus, Caius," I said as I kissed them both on the cheek. They both chuckled and asked me what had me in such a good mood. I told them about the breathtaking dress I found.

"I trust it's beautiful," Marcus said smiling.

"Nothing less for our niece," added Caius. I smiled at them. They were so sweet to me.

"You'll just have to wait 'till the party to see. However, I can assure you that it's quite beautiful and I can only hope to do it justice," I told them as I strode passed continuing to my room. I came to a halt as I saw Demetri casually standing outside my door. Persistent little bugger.

"Demetri," I greeted in a stoic voice.

"Bella," he said in what I'm sure he believed to be his seductive voice.

I scoffed. "What is it that you want? I have things to get done. Is there something you need?"

"Why Bella, I'm hurt that you think the only reason for my presence is that I want something from you. Can I not just spend time with my favorite girl?" He said cockily with a wink.

I fought the urge to gag. "Demetri, how many times do I have to tell you that I am not in any way, shape, or form interested in you, before you get it and back off. You're passes at me are no longer cute and flattering but annoying and pitiful. Why don't you go do something you're actually good at like kiss my father's ass since you seem to do that so well. Have a nice day." I smirked as I reached for the handle on my door.

I gasped lightly as I was suddenly pinned to the wall next to my door.

"Isabella, Bella," he growled out with his piercing gaze staring me down, "You will come around. They always do. Until then I demand you show me some respect, child. You are not as invincible as you believe you are. Do _not_ push me."

I was shaking slightly. I'd never seen him so angry, let alone had that anger aimed at me. I hadn't ever said such harsh things to him either. He lightly cupped my cheek and ran his long, rough fingers down the side of my face until he forcibly grabbed my chin, forcing me to look into his blood red eyes.

"All in due time my love. You _will_ be my mate, _soon,"_ He placed his disgusting lips to my forehead, lingering. "All in due time," he muttered as he let me go and walked away. When I was sure he was around the corner, I let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding and shakily reached for my door knob, walking in and sliding down against the door. I nervously ran my fingers through my hair taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm myself. When I was sure that I was under control I set off to find Aro.

Knowing I lacked the previous excitement I held for my dress I attempted a fake smile as I rounded the corner to his office. I heard quiet conversation going inside. I was about to turn away and try again later when he wasn't busy, Father hated being interrupted, but the mention of my name caught my attention. Ever so quietly I pressed my ear against the door, held my breath and listened closely to what was being said.

"She can't know"

"You know she will find out eventually"

"I want the time to be right"

"Isabella, is a very observant young woman"

"I am fully aware of that, thank you"

My eyebrows knitted together as I struggled to understand what it is they are talking about. After a few more minutes of getting nowhere I knocked on the door. The conversation came to an immediate halt.

"Who is it," Father growled out.

"Uhm, Daddy? It's me," I said meekly.

The door was swiftly opened. I looked around to see Father and my uncles all standing inside the room looking rather tense.

My voice shook as I took in their appearances and asked,"Am I interrupting?"

They looked...odd. Something was off, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. They all looked at me with unusual expressions that made me shrink back from them. Whatever they were talking about must be very important...or very secret. Whatever it is I intend to find out.


	3. Eavesdroppers and Party Stoppers

My Father's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I whipped my head up to look at him.

"Pardon?"

He chuckled tightly. "I said, No you aren't interrupting. What is it you need sweetie," he asked softly.

"Well," I said as I started casually walking into the room, "I wanted to show you the dress that Heidi and I bought," I started as I plopped down on the plush couch, "And I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Very well," He nodded at Marcus and Cauis, no doubt having one of their famous silent conversations. They strode out of the room with all the grace of a vampire and pulled the door shut behind them. _A lot of good that will do._ I thought sourly.

Aro walked over and sat in front of his large mahogany desk. He leaned over casually in my general direction. "So, first tell me what you wanted to talk about then we'll go see this beautiful dress of yours."

I was suddenly nervous about the conversation and started fidgeting my fingers. "Well," I said drawing it out, "it's about Demetri." I said shakily.

Father immediately bristled and stiffened. He knew about Demetri and his unwelcome passes. In fact the only reason Demetri was still here, is because he is an asset to the coven. _Heavy on the ass._

Aro's eyes tightened, "What did he do this time." he growled.

I took a deep breath and explained. I told him of the beginning, that was innocent enough. I then sheepishly told him what I said, all the while blushing and then told him of how Demetri pinned me to the wall and threatened me.

By the end of the explanation I was a little worried. Father had remained silent through my entire explanation but he had a frightening look of fury in his eyes the further into the story I went.

"Isabella," he said with strain in his voice, "I want you to go to your room. Put your dress on so I can see it on you, please. You may go now."

I silently got up to leave the room, I made it to the door before he called me again. I looked towards him.

"Expect a visitor within the next hour," the smile he sported was slightly wicked and twisted. I suddenly feared my father. I fought the shiver that wanted to roll up my back and nodded as I left the room.

I got back to my room and was finishing putting my dress on when there was a knock at my door. I breathed in sharply and froze for a minute. The second knock snapped me out of my shock and I walked over to the door, slowly opening it.

There stood Demetri with a pained manic look in his eyes. I had seen that look before, it marred the faces of the vampires that had to face the wrath of Jane. I immediately knew what had happened. He looked at me as if I was a disease and quickly started apologizing. I could hardly understand him with how quickly and hurriedly he spoke. Finally, I put my hand up to silence him. I exhaled deeply before looking him in the eyes. He looked as though he was holding his breath and my suspicions were proven correct when he exhaled sharply as I began to speak.

"Demetri, I...," I stopped short. Did I really want to accept his apology. Was it really sincere? I wasn't sure if I could be completely sure that he wouldn't try anything again. But then again, I doubt the next time all he'd get was tortured by Jane. I felt a bit of empathy for him and decided to accept his apology. "I accept your apology, but," I stepped closer to him and pointed my finger at him, "if you ever threaten me again I''ll make sure you are thrown out of here so fast your head spins," I started poking him in the chest to get my point across and he nodded his head enthusiastically. I smirked and hugged him lightly. "Thanks for apologizing," I whispered softly.

He stood frozen for a second before lightly hugging me back. "Anything for you Bells," He said his voice thick with emotion. I felt a pang in my heart at the fact that I had put him in this situation. He has always been faithful to me. Hell he has been celibate ever since he discovered his feeling for me. I just couldn't return them. It wasn't something I wanted.

I stepped away from him and his eyes widened slightly. He must have noticed I was in my dress, I blushed and looked down. He sighed and tilted my head up by my chin and looked into my eyes. I wanted so badly to look away but he held my chin firmly. "Absolutely stunning ," he whispered so quietly I wasn't sure if I was even supposed to hear. He lightly kissed my cheek and left.

I stood there dumbfounded for a minute. He had never been so...loving almost caring towards me. He always acted as the cocky bastard that just wanted to get in my pants. This was...new. I was quickly brought back to reality by footsteps.

I looked up just as Aro came around the corner. He had a triumphent grin on his face.

"You look gorgeous honey," He said as he grabbed my hand and made me twirl. "You're all grown up"

I smiled but it didn't meet my eyes. He sighed knowing exactly what was wrong.

"It's the only way he will ever learn sweetie. I'm sorry. I know it hurts you. It's not your fault though, he should know his boundaries."

"I just, it's almost embarrassing Dad. I feel horrible. He seems...almost completely genuine in his feelings. I feel horrible that I'm such a..a...a _bitch_ that I put him through that. It makes me no better."

Dad gasped. "You are no such thing baby. You are the most caring, loving, selfless person I know. Now , stop all this fussing about Demetri and put that beautiful smile on. Your birthday is in 10 days and you've got a lot of planning ahead of you. I'll send Heidi and Claudia down to help you with your party plans. Don't get too out of control now." He smiled and kissed the top of my head before strolling down the hall quickly. I wonder what he was in such a hurry for.

I went into my room and quickly changed into shorts and a t-shirt before getting started on the planing. There was a lot to do and very little time. However, I had Heidi and Claudia, knowing them they would take over. Now, I know it sounds like I'm taking advantage of them but really I'm not. They _enjoy_ doing these types of things. Like most girls do, its wired into our psyche. Well, _our_ being the entire female population minus one. Me. I hate being girly and doing everything that is expected to come with being a female.

I grimaced at the torture I anticipated for the evening of my party. Endless amounts of torture. But it would be worth it. I'd have an amazing time, make the girls happy and in turn be happy. Killing two birds with one stone.

Suddenly, my door burst open and I looked up to see...

* * *

**Just kidding :) I won't stop it there:) On with the chapter!**

Hedi and Claudia walked in with tons of party planning tools in hand. They looked at my expression, which I'm sure looked like a deer caught in headlights, and giggled. They sat down next to me on the floor.

"Come on Bells!"

"You're going to have so much fun!"

"Yeah this is totally going to be the best party ever!"

I laughed breezily at their excitement and joined in. I took a deep breath and prepared for the many long extraneous days to come.

"Alright girls," I said in mock severity, "let's get to business!"

They laughed and cheered.

"Whoo!"

This was sure to be a long week and a half. It's all about the party! All about the party! All. About. The. Party. This was sure to be my chant for the next few days.


	4. Bella the Barbie and Party Prep

**Guys! I am so sorry that it's taken me this long to update. I hate it when authors don't update right away and I did the exact same thing. You know what they say "Everyone becomes the person they'd never be" lol But I hope you like this chapter. I haven't even gone through to look for errors so point them out if you see them please and thank you!! I promise to update more often. It's going to be easier now that finals are out of the way. I'll stop rambling now though! ENJOY!! :)**

* * *

After many days filled with an unthinkable amount of invites, phone calls, and other preparations I was just ready to get the party over with. The ballroom looked absolutely amazing though. Heidi and Claudia had really out down themselves this time.

The theme was masquerade. They hung gold and black sheets of sorts from the ceilings against every wall. There was an area designated towards tables with every clans name in the middle of their assigned table. And then there was the area set up for the music, a mini orchestra apparently. An area that was the so-called dance floor. Father had a long table at the front of it all with 7 chairs. The entire table reserved for him, Marcus, Cauis, Jane, Demetri, Alec, and myself.

We, meaning I, had spent most of the week and last couple of days sending out invitations…in envelopes. I never knew you could produce so much saliva. My throat was so dry that I had to drink water _and animal blood._

Oh yeah, human blood doesn't appeal to me. Come to think of it, animal blood doesn't either unless I absolutely need it. One more human quality that has stuck with me is that I can sate myself with human provisions. Being a half-breed definitely has its perks, I must say.

At the moment, I'm in my room relaxing and getting ready for the big night. I couldn't figure out if I was excited or nervous. Excited because I could meet other vampires other than the ones I've grown up with. Father never wanted me to meet others of his kind. In short, I haven't really existed until tonight. I'm his secret child. How it's managed to stay that way all these years I'll never know, but it has.

Nervous though: 1) my blood and its appeal and 2) because I'll finally be able to go out and learn of my mother and where I come from, I'm just not sure if I really want to know though. Its kind of like that old saying "curiosity killed the cat". I'll be going into unmarked territory and I have no idea of what's to come my way. A knock on the door brought me out of my brooding, causing me to jump from the sudden disturbance.

"Bells!?" Heidi questioned loudly.

"Yes?" I asked warily.

"It's Claudia and I! It's time to sexify, beautify and…ok I ran out but open the door it's time to get you ready!"

I laughed quietly as I got up to open the door, which I opened to two wide-eyed, very excited vampires with every beauty product known to man in tow. I gulped audibly and backed into my room. Heidi rolled her eyes and Claudia giggled as they pranced into my room.

"Bathroom. Now." Heidi ordered as I stood there panic stricken. She started ushering me into my connecting bathroom and forcibly pushed me into the chair as I breathed a heavy sigh.

"Oh Bella, honey. It's not going to be that bad. Imagine all the men at the party when they see how absolutely gorgeous you are. They'll be tripping over themselves to get even just one dance with you."

"But Claudia," I whined immaturely, "I don't care about them. I could care less if they gave me the key to Adam and Eve's garden, and danced an Irish jig for me…" I trailed off as I imagined the jig that happened to actually be quite humorous. Claudia smiled as she saw the grin slowly spread across my face.

"See Bells. If not for the sake of finding a mate, you'll at least get quite the laugh out of all the men."

I surrendered and flinch as I felt Heidi viciously running a brush through my hair. I nearly fell out of the chair when she shrieked loudly in my ear.

"Isabella Marie, have you bathed today?" She exclaimed in horror as she stood there inspecting my hair.

I blushed and ducked my head. "No?" I answered timidly in more of a question rather than an answer.

"Get your skinny ass in that shower this instant young lady. You've just cut our time in half now, congratulations! It just means more torture for you." She grinned evilly. I sat there unmoving until she started hollering again. I stripped down quickly as Claudia turned the shower on.

I squeaked as my body was hit with ice-cold water and Claudia smiled apologetically as she adjusted the temperature to a more reasonable one for my body. I sighed happily and quickly started washing myself.

Once Heidi was satisfied she all but dragged me out of the shower in just a towel and forced me into the chair again. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander as they both got out their blow dryers and started frantically drying my hair.

_I do honestly wonder if I'll find somebody of my interest tonight. Oh what am I thinking, no beautiful vampire would be interested in an ordinary looking half-breed._

_Oh hush. Beauty is only skin deep. It's way inside that matters!_

_Bullshit! I know that if I found a man that was intelligent but ugly and then came across a beautiful man that was also intelligent, I'd pick Mr. Handsome. _

_That's shallow Isabella!_

_And so are most men, same flippin principle. Now butt out!_

As such I'm probably doomed to forever be alone. Somehow that doesn't bother me. Even though I've been taken care of exceptionally well since…forever, I've always been independent. I'm very to myself. I obviously enjoy having conversations with myself.

I was once again jerked out of my reverie as I felt something tickling my nose. I twitched it hoping to get rid of the irritating distraction. No such luck, I opened my eyes to see Heidi with a cheek brush quickly applying blush to my face. _As if I didn't do that job well enough on my own._

I looked past her hoping to catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror only to find they had turned the chair. _Stupid vampires! _I thought sourly. Claudia and Heidi smirked as they saw the irritated look on my face.

"You didn't honestly think we'd let you see the finished product before it was even finished, did you? It completely defeats the purpose Bella," Claudia chided me softly.

I huffed and continued to sit there quietly as they finished. Once I was sure they were done I went to turn my chair but they held me in place.

"Uh, uh, uh," Heidi wagged her finger. She pointed to the closet where my dress and shoes were. I glared at her but conceded anyway.

I carefully put the dress and shoes on, gaining confidence in just that simple act. I had to admit, I was proud of myself. I had managed to put the heels on with out trouble. They were a deep blue 4-inch stiletto. They strappy and tied with ribbon around my ankle. They were absolutely stunning and went well with the dress.

I took a quick breath and proceeded to walk out of the closet. Both women gasped and put their hands over their mouths. I got worried and walked into the bathroom to see what the problem was. I gasped myself and examined the face in the mirror. They had really outdone themselves.

My hair was curled half up with a few strands framing my face, leaving the rest to billow down my back and over my shoulders. My make up was done in a smokey look that made me look almost mysterious. My eyes were outlined in navy blue eyeliner, and light gold was shadowed on my eyelids. I had a very light blush on my cheeks, not needed much since my cheeks were naturally flushed. I had a light but noticeable redish-gold lipstick on. I was…another person. The girl in the mirror no longer looked like sweet, innocent, klutzy Bella, but a confident, sexy, mysterious young woman.

I smiled lightly as Claudia came in behind me followed closely by Heidi.

"You look beautiful Bella"

"Yes Bells, absolutely stunning."

My smile turned in to a full-fledged grin as I hugged the girls and thanked them from the bottom of my heart. They had been my mothers and my best friends all these years. When I left I was going to have the hardest time parting with them.

They sniffled even though it was all in vain, vampires can't cry. I chuckled.

"No crying now, you'll ruin your makeup," I scolded teasingly.

They giggled and sobered up.

"Alright we're done with you. Now we have to go get ready. Please, for the love of God, try not to ruin all our hard work. I'd hate to have to embarrass you tonight Bells. You've got quite some time before guests even start arriving. Oh! And remember to stay in here, you're the star and you'll ruin the surprise if you're seen before everyone is here."

They both hugged me before leaving the room. I sighed loudly and plopped down on my, big, plushy bed, making sure not to mess up anything. They may have been teasing me but I knew there was an underlying seriousness. I shook my head as I relaxed into the pillows with my favorite book of all time. Wuthering Heights.

I glanced at the clock and saw I had 5 hours before the guests even started to arrive. I opened to the first page and let myself get lost in the book, effectively losing connection to the outside world.

* * *

**Review! Review! Review! I will love you forever! Once again, good review, bad review, DOSEN'T MATTER! Any review is a good reviews! Thanks guys! Love i_am_betting_on_alice493**


	5. Invitations and Rampages

**I'm going to try something new. I'm going to make this chapter EPOV **_**but **_**here's the kicker, **_**you've **__**go**__**t to tell me if you like it or not.**_** If you don't like it I'll take it out and just leave all in the chapters in BPOV. I just want to see how you guys respond to it. So, without further adieu here is my first chapter in EPOV.**

**EPOV**

_I can't believe someone actually lives up here. Who the hell lives here anyways? I've been delivering mail for a year now and I've never once had to deliver mail here. Ugh! There are so many trees here; it's almost impossible to tell where the road is!_

My eyebrows furrowed as I heard the thoughts of this unfamiliar person. I was laying on my black leather couch, one of my prized possessions, (next to my piano of course) trying to drown out the sounds of my family members with my stereo.

I loved them all dearly, but I couldn't help but feel a slight envy towards them. They all had found their soul mate and I was nearly 109 years old with no one to call mine. Don't get me wrong, I have no problem being alone, I'd never felt like I needed someone in my life. I did get lonely at times like these though. When they were all in their rooms sharing their love with each other. It hurt, I'm not going to lie.

My thoughts were cut short by the irritating thoughts of the now known mailman, that wasn't even close to the house yet. I chuckled darkly as I thought of the scare he was going to get when he pulled up to the house.

Alice's vision had just played in my head of Emmett flying down the stairs in a mad rush to get to the door. He's not used to visitors. I laughed again as Alice came in my room with a sour expression on her face. The vision had interrupted her and Jasper's…intimacy. I felt some empathy for Jasper as he walked down to the family room to read, grumbling quietly to himself.

I couldn't help the satisfaction that coursed through me and quickly pushed it aside, before Jasper could catch on. I hated being the downer and hated being the odd one out even more. My bitterness came out when things like this happened.

My ears pricked as I heard the car nearing the house. It quietly pulled up and I could see the man looking on the view in obvious awe. I could understand his fascination. Esme had done an amazing job on the house. It has a warm feel and it is _the only place we don't have to hide. _It resembled an old Victorian style house with a wrap around porch. I very much enjoyed the fact that the south wall was complete glass.

Alice and I smirked at each other as we heard a menacing growl come from Rosalie as we heard Emmett's door burst open and saw him race down the stairs. We both quietly got up and walked out of my room and to the railing that looked over the living room.

There stood Emmett with the biggest, childish smile on his face as he waited for the man, I had now established his name as Larry, signal that he was here. Emmett was jumping up and down and it was slightly shaking the house. Jasper quietly hissed a stop to him and he immediately stopped his movements. The doorbell rang and Emmett all but threw it off the hinges as he opened it widely and looked down at Larry.

Larry looked as though he'd seen a ghost and stood there wide-eyed and jaw gaping open. He held, actually clutched _for dear life_, a small package in his hands as he visibly shrank back from Emmett. I couldn't blame him Emmett stood there with a cheesy smile on his face that showed all of his teeth. If Emmett himself didn't intimidate a human, his teeth could.

"Can I…" Emmett trailed off as Larry was brought out of his silence by Emmett's booming voice. He threw his hands up in the air, along with said package and booked it back to his car. _Quick little human_ I thought humorously as he swerved out of his spot on the lawn and headed back out to society.

"Help. You…" Emmett finished quietly as he watched the man leave. He bent over and picked up the package before closing the door.

I winced as I saw the large indent in the wall from when Emmett opened the door. Esme was not going to be happy about that. I held in the laugh that threatened to come out as Emmett turned around with a look on his face that resembled someone whose cat just died.

Rose walked down stairs, still pissed off about Emmett leaving before she could get any…relief, and preceded to stalk past Emmett into the garage. Effectively slamming the door making a crack run through the wall on her way out. _One more thing Esme has to complain about _I thought warily.

I turned my attention back to Emmett who was now having a standoff with Alice. They both wanted to open the package first and neither would surrender. I sighed as I walked down the stairs and took a seat on the couch next to Jasper.

"This should be interesting," I muttered quietly.

"Here we go again," replied as he put his book down to observe the argument.

I swallowed the laugh that was threatening to pour out while Alice glared at Emmett. The difference in their size was hysterical.

Seeing Emmett trying to be serious was truly something to go down in history. He had the package in his hand dangling it above Alice's head. Effectively keeping it just inches out of her grasp.

"Ugh! Give me the damn package, you mammoth!" Alice finally yelled at him stilling her jumping.

He growled when he felt Jasper sending him waves of lethargy. He always intervened when Alice gave up. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Cheater."

"Shut it Ed! I'm tired of this already and I just want to know what is in the damn package!" He hissed at me.

Alice started scaling Emmett like a tree as he yelled at her.

"Get off me Pixie! I'm not a fucking tre-!" A throat being cleared interrupted him. All of our heads snapped in the direction of the sound. I heard the audible gulps come from Alice and Emmett. Alice quickly hopped off of Emmett and straightened her clothes. Emmett held the package behind his back in hopes of still being the one to open it first.

Carlisle started walking towards them with a raised eyebrow and his hand held out. Esme stood behind him with her arms folded across her chest and a pensive look.

"Emmett," Carlisle said with a wiggle of his fingers.

Em sighed before handed the package to him.

Carlisle smirked as he took the package. "Thank you very much. Problem solved. Now everyone please have a seat and we'll find out to what or who we owe this."

Emmett quickly sat down on the recliner and Alice jumped into Jasper's lap. Rosalie came in from outside and Em opened his arms for her but she just stood off to the side with her arms still crossed over her chest. Obviously she was still mad about earlier.

Esme stood next to Carlisle as he first looked to see whom it was from. His brow furrowed and I picked up on why. _Vulturi._ It was the only word that went through his mind but I understood the significance of the name.

He opened the package and pulled out seven individually addressed envelopes, each with one of our names on it. Carlisle passed them out to the rightful addressee. We all opened them in haste and from what I picked up in everyone's mind; they all said the same thing. It was an invitation that read as follows:

_You Are Cordially Invited to_

_A Masquerade Party _

_At the Vulturi Castle_

_In Volterra Italy_

_On Saturday September 13__th_

_8 o'clock in the evening_

I glanced at Carlisle and the same thought seemed to be going through his mind; _What's the occasion._ I flinched and muttered a curse as Alice squealed loudly. She started bouncing on Jasper's lap and I smiled sympathetically at his strained expression. Before he could say anything though, she jumped off his lap and sprinted up the stairs. She came back down not a second later with her purse, jogging suit, sneakers, and keys to her Porsche in hand. Rose and Esme had done the same and they were out the door before we had a chance to say goodbye. I heard the Porsche purr to life and race down the driveway.

All us men looked at each other with fear in our eyes before we burst out laughing.

"Shopping," we all say simultaneously.

We all got up and started packing. Tomorrow was Saturday and we had to leave later this afternoon if we had any hopes of making it to Italy on time. Carlisle quickly started ordering plane tickets and arranging rental cars for the family. I packed the necessities knowing the girls would have outfits for each, including us.

Emmett was extremely excited and asked Carlisle to extend his and Rose's return date so that they could stay in Italy. He sure knew how to make up to her. He was definitely going all out, no diversity to every other time though.

I had to admit I was mildly excited. I needed a brake from the morbid, small, rainy, Forks, Washington, and Italy was just the thing. Who knows maybe I'll get crazy and have some fun?

After we were all finished packing we decided it would be a good idea to hunt before we took off for the airport. It had been a while since we all hunted and being on a cramped airplane with a bunch of humans wasn't the best idea with empty stomachs.

I headed further up the mountain in search of my favorite, mountain lion. They weren't particularly in season but I could get lucky. Emmett went in search of some irritated grizzly, Jasper went to look for a wolf, and Carlisle hunted for a moose.

I finally caught the scent of a mountain lion about 30 minutes into my search. I got close enough to stalk my prey and then hunched down. My muscles tensing, waiting for the moment in which I could spring upon the unsuspecting creature. It was stalking a rabbit on the side of a cliff when it tensed and stopped its movements. I knew it had caught my scent, so I waited. After a few apprehensive moments it dismissed my smell and continued on its hunt.

Right when he went to lunge for the rabbit so did I. I pinned it to the ground and sank my teeth into its neck before it had the chance to react. I small shiver of ecstasy rolled through me as its blood flowed down my throat. The itching abruptly lightened as I finished it off. I licked my lips before looking up in search of a good tree to bury the corpse under.

I quickly found a large spruce and uprooted it before sticking the carcass inside. My mood quickly changed to one of disgust when I once again realized what I had just done. I hated this damned existence, no pun intended. I should actually call it a non-existence. I was a killer and nothing more. No one could ever want someone like me.

I sighed and took down 2 deer before I made my way back to where we all decided to meet. I had made it through a meal without so much as a drop of blood on my shirt, as always. The same couldn't be said for Em. His shirt was ripped and he had bloodstains all over it and his face. I shook my head with a chuckle and Emmett smiled a big goofy grin.

I sat on a stump as we waited for Carlisle and Jasper.

"I take it you found yourself an "irritated grizzly"," I asked Em as he broke a tree to sit on.

"You bet your sweet ass I did," He exclaimed cockily as he sat down. "Want to talk about irritated. I couldn't help but laugh when it lunged at me. His claws barely dug into my skin before I pinned it to the ground."

"Nothing like playing with your food," I said sarcastically while Emmett let out one of his booming laughs.

"Oh lighten up Eddie! Some of us like to have fun every once in a while," He boomed as he slapped me on the back. _Not that you would know what fun is. Not even if it hit you in the groin. _He thought in his head.

I growled at the "Eddie" and then snarled when I heard his internal comment. I slapped him on the back of the head earning an "Oww!" in response.

_Damn repressed, uptight, old man!_ He started berating me in his head to which I just rolled my eyes.

Carlisle and Jasper showed up just then. Jasper arriving from the south, Carlisle from the east. It was merely coincidence that they came from the same direction that coincided with their birthplace.

"Let's head back to the house, kids. The flight leaves in an hour and a half and we've got to be there an hour early for check in," Carlisle said quietly.

We all ran back home arriving only a few minutes after the girls, with 20 minutes to get to the airport that was 35 minutes away. No problem with our driving. We all have an undeniable need for speed.

I already had my bag packed in my Volvo. I could see Rosalie putting all her bags in her BMW and Alice sitting on the trunk of her Porsche trying to get her and Jaspers' bags to fit. Jasper heaved a sigh before walking over to his wife and helping her adjust the bags. Emmett walked up to Rose and went to kiss her but she withdrew her face and walked back in the house. _He's in the doghouse for sure._

Esme had her and Carlisle's bag already packed in the Mercedes and was locking up the house. All the shopping bags were in my trunk, according to Alice, I had the most room available. I looked at Carlisle letting him know I was heading for the airport.

He nodded. _We're right behind you son._

I climbed in the drivers seat and listened to the purr of my car. This was tied with my couch, in my list of prized possessions. I have no idea what I would do if any harm came to my baby, I mean car. I slammed on the gas and peeled out of the driveway. I loved driving fast. It was my release.

I turned on the radio and listened to Clair de Lune on my way to the airport, humming along to the tune. Classical music was so soothing. I enjoyed my alone time. My family is a handful. I have to give Carlisle credit for dealing with us, we are no walk in the park, and well I'm not so bad. Not to toot my own horn but uh _toot toot_. I'm very self-reserved and I have 108 years to devote to my well-mannered behavior.

I made it to the airport with 15 minutes to spare and decide to just go on ahead and check in. I got my one bag and walked up to the baggage check area. I was hoping to get a male worker. I did, thing is he was gay. The thoughts going to through his head made the experience traumatizing and I know that if I was capable of crying I would have.

After making it through the baggage claim, I headed towards my gate and took a seat in a secluded area off to the side. It doesn't matter if I sat in a crowded area or not. Humans naturally recoil from us. Self-preservation kicking in. I took out my iPod, put the head phones in my ears and turned it on. Bad idea. I immediately shot out of my chair screaming a string of curses.

"Mother fucker. That son of a bitch. God damn it! That hurt so fucking much! When I get my hands on that asshole!" It continued from there.

Someway, somehow Emmett had gotten ahold of my iPod and not only put screamo music on it, but turned the volume up to the max. My ears were ringing something fierce. It was one of the worst pains I have ever experienced. I looked up to see the whole gate area looking at me with wide eyes. I quickly sobered up and once again took my seat. I heard Emmett's booming laugh and knew that he had heard my outburst. _Along with a third of the population of Port Angelos._

I heard Alice's tinkling voice in my head as the rest of my family made it through baggage check. _We're right outside the gate. In case you didn't hear the big lug known as our brother._ She taunted quietly in my head. I smirked slightly and stood up to see my family headed towards me.

You would've thought they were superstars the way heads turned to stare. I thought it was rude but Rosalie enjoyed it _typical_ and everyone else ignored it. Alice danced up to me and kissed me on the cheek. I ruffled her hair and kissed the top of her head. I almost laughed as the entire female population glared daggers at her, before she put her arm around Jasper and kissed him properly. I glared at Emmett and he just smirked at me.

_Got cha little bro! Laugh my ass off! You should've seen your face. Oh! Wait! You can. I got pictures._

A steady growl worked its way up my chest as I thought of all the ways to pay back Emmett. This was not over.

We had ordered first class tickets and were to board the plane right after handicap. I grabbed a seat away from the rest of my family and sat next to the window. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the back of the seat getting ready for take off. After we were in the air and the captain allowed us to move the stewardesses attacked.

One "blonde" with rather large breasts came up to me and puffed her chest out at me, offering me a drink. I politely declined, fighting off the urge to gag as she imagined her and myself in different sexual positions. Before she left she made sure that I was aware that if I needed _anything_ just to let her know. I nodded and looked away.

Alice took that chance to come over and talk to me.

_What is the matter?_

"I really hate parties Ali."

_I know you do. Just think of this as an opportunity to meet new people. Who knows maybe you'll finally find the one for you._

I popped open an eye and looked at her. She never brought that up before and she had a glint in her eye. She only has that look when she knows something important that's coming up in the future. I was nervous now.

"What do you know Alice," I grumbled out as I closed my eyes again.

_Nothing. _She sang in her head. I started probing into her mind, but she had already started singing "happy birthday" in all the different languages she knows.

"Damn Pixie." I cursed as she patted my hand and danced back over to her seat next to Jasper.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. She had succeeded in stressing me out to the point of no return. _Damnit!_

My head jerked up at the sound of three feminine growls emanating from the cabin. I saw three stewardesses all situated at each couple. They were obviously flirting with Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper. The guys looked as stiff as boards while the all the women had a stare off. I chuckled as each stewardess stared wide-eyed at the girls and then quickly backed away. _So trivial._

I put my iPod back in and listened to it all the way to Chicago, where we had a layover for about an hour. From Chicago we flew to New York, where we switched planes for the last time before Italy.

We got into Italy at 3 in the morning. Carlisle had arranged a rental car for each couple and me. I got a Volvo, for which I was thankful. Carlisle got a Mercedes; Rose got a Ferrari and Alice, a Lamborghini. We grabbed all of our bags from baggage claim, thankfully not losing any along the way and went to get our cars.

We all drove to the hotel and checked in getting four rooms. I ducked my head in hopes of the woman at the check-in desk not noticing the odd man out in back. Once again, no such luck. She had the audacity to wink at me as we walked away. I shivered in disgust and basically ran for the elevator.

Our rooms were all a good distance apart from each others, for which I was thankful. This was a very large hotel anyway, It was once a castle, so I had less of a chance of hearing my siblings and parents when they were *shivers* together. I walked into my room and collapsed on the bed. I wasn't tired, obviously, but I _was_ mentally drained. I closed my eyes and rested letting my mind drift. I knew I only had so long before Alice came and got me so we could do some shopping. I rolled my eyes.

Shopping was all that girl ever did. I started imagining a million different scenarios for how this party planned out. I thought about Aro's intentions for this party. My mind went a mile a minute and before I knew it there was the ever-inevitable pounding on my door. I sighed and got up to open it. Low and behold there stood the pixie.

"I'm getting ready," I said and slammed the door in her face.

I saw the indignance on her face as she stood there moth agape, before huffing and turning on her heel, back down the hall. I couldn't help but laugh. The way she looked did nothing for the fact that she already appeared to be a small child.

I threw on a charcoal gray button up shirt and rolled my sleeves up to my elbows, like I always did. I put on a pair of dark wash jeans, some shoes that were Steve Madden (whoever that is) and walked out the door.

Everyone was already waiting in the lobby and we decided to only take two of the cars, the Mercedes and Volvo. I bit back my smug smile as Alice and Jasper got in with me while Rose and Em rode with Carlisle and Esme. I pulled out first since Alice was with me and she directed me to all the shopping places. We spent the entire, let me say that one more time _entire_, day up until 4:45 shopping. Of all things that we could possibly do, in Italy nonetheless, we went shopping.

With Alice in back as the director I felt as though I was driving Mrs. Daisy. Never in my life or non-existence have I ever seen so. Many. Shopping. Bags. I am officially scarred for life. If I were still human the bags would've cut off my circulation a _long_ time ago.

With such "little time left" for the girls to get ready, I drove at break neck speed in Alice's drive to get back to the hotel.

"Faster Edward! You OLD MAN!! Put the pedal to the metal! If I don't have time to get absolutely perfect for this ball, its yours, Buddy," Alice continued hollering at me the entire way to the hotel.

About a mile away I got fed up and jerked around starring at Alice with death in my eyes.

"Pixie, if you want to make it there on time, I suggest you sit back, shut up and enjoy. The. Fucking. Ride. You're my sister and I love you but please for the love of all that is holy _do not_ make me hurt you. I will burn every piece of clothing your skinny ass owns if you don't Shut. The. Hell. Up!"

I turned back forward to see Alice sitting in the back with her arms across her chest. We made eye contact and she huffed, stuck her tongue out at me, and turned the other way. I chuckled softly and pulled into the hotel. She immediately went into drill sergeant mode.

"Jasper! Grab all my bags from the trunk. Emmett get all the bags from the Mercedes. Edward, get your proper ass up to your room change and report to my room immediately. Rosalie! Help Esme get ready and then get to my room stat! Carlisle…" She stopped as giggled nervously as he raised his eyebrows, daring her to say something. "You just do what you do…best." After her round of orders everyone scrambled to get their job done.

At this point Alice is on a full-blown rampage and by then, there's really no stopping her. We all looked like a bunch of chickens running around with their heads cut off. This would be the reason why I took the stairs to my room, rather than the elevator full of my insane family.

I put on my white button up shirt, my black slacks, my black vest and matching black tie. Masquerade. Masquerade. Oh! Masquerade! I took off towards Alice's room.

"Alice, we forg-," She cut me off with a knowing look on her face.

"Masks are in the bathroom Edward. Yours is the one with musical notes on it." She turned her attention back to Emmett and Jasper's ties.

I smiled gratefully and headed to the bathroom. The way she described it sounded cheesy, but it really wasn't that bad to be quite honest. It was quite beautiful, very much so my style.

It was mostly gold. The part below my nose was red, above black. On the left side it had musical notes and the right was plain gold. It had intricate golden designs outlining the entire mask. **(pic on profile).**

I grabbed it and stood off to the side as everyone finished getting ready. All us men were wearing the same thing, aside from our masks. The women looked beautiful in a dress that matched their own style, as usual. Esme in a beautiful full-length purple dress, Rosalie in a blood red dress that came to about her thigh, lastly, bubbly little Alice. She had on a black dress that was very lacy and frilly, it had a simple red bow around the waste that tied in the back.

All in all, we didn't look too shabby. We all took separate cars this time. I was glad I got the chance to take some deep breaths before going into the lion's den. I started the car, and put my mask on before leaving for the party.

Tonight, something was going to happen. I just didn't know if it would be for the better, or for the worst.

* * *

**So....TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME!! What'd you think of EPOV!? Like it, Love it, Hate it?! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

**Love, i_am_betting_on_alice493**


	6. Introductions and Tears

Someone shaking me violently jolted me awake. I snapped my eyes open to see Heidi standing there, her eyes wide and panicked.

"Bella! What are you doing sleeping? The party starts in less than 30 minutes," she started yanking me out of bed. My eyes were wide as I realized I had fallen asleep, reading. Crap!

"Oh Heidi! I am so sorry. I didn't forget about the party, I swear. I just started reading and, and, and... You know how I get when I read Wuthering Heights," I finished lamely.

"You don't have to apologize to me, it's your party. We just need to touch up your hair really fast and," she looked at me skeptically," you're going to have to ride on my back if we have any hopes of making it on time." she sighed.

I quickly sat down in the chair as she fixed my hair before practically being thrown over her shoulder. I quickly closed my eyes to avoid the felling of nausea threatening to wash over me. I soon felt my feet touching the ground and the sound of _Pachelbels Canon_ playing in the background.

I exhaled loudly and smoothed down my dress as best as I could and entered the room, taking a seat at the table. I took a moment to appreciate the scene before me. The guests were already mingling and some dancing to the music.

I felt the ghost of a smile work its way onto my face as I could feel the absolute serenity and happiness in the room. The festivities continued for about 5 minutes before our table began to fill up.

I stiffened instantly as I looked at everyone and noticed one very big difference between them and myself. _Masks._ I forgot my mask! I looked over in search of Heidi and when I spotted her, I shot her a panicked. I inconspicuously pointed to my face. Recognition shot across her face for a split second before horror took over. She flew out of the room, like a bat out of hell. How ironic.

I ducked my head to keep anyone from noticing me while I waited for Heidi to return.

"Isabella," I heard Dad whisper only loud enough for me to hear, "Why are you hiding your face?"

I motioned him closer and peeked up at him as unnoticeably as was possible, hoping he would notice my lack of cover.

He mouthed a quick "oh" and nodded before taking his seat beside me. No longer than 2 minutes later Heidi appeared next to with the most beautiful mask I had ever laid eyes on.

The mask went perfectly with my ensemble. It was a deep blue in the middle, surrounded by darker silver. The entire mask had silver designs around it as well as the face. As simple black ribbon kept it fastened around my head. It was simple yet elegant, very me.

I turned in my chair to fastened the ribbon around the back of my head before turning back towards the crowd. I sighed thankfully and muttered a quick "thank you" to her. She nodded and went to her seat at the other end of the table.

It was a bit un-nerving, watching everyone. They were all vampires, all unnaturally beautiful, all graceful, perfect to a t. I felt jealously pang through me as I looked on. I would never look as stunning as they did.

The music cut off and knew this was the moment of truth. Father stood up and everyone stopped to turn his or her attention to him. He smiled and began his speech.

"My friends, welcome. It's so wonderful to see you all here on this beautiful evening. You all look lovely. As those of you closer to me know, I'm not one to throw parties without reason. This is a very big occasion, will be surprised and stunned. A rarity amounst our kinds. I will give you the short version of the background story. Amongst our ranks, is my daughter. Biologically. Many years ago, I fell in love with a human named Renee. We had a child together, her name, Isabella," he looked down at me and motioned for me to stand up. I did as I was told, and grabbed the hand he had held out for me.

I couldn't help but notice the slight hesitation before he talked of my mother. My brow furrowed when it didn't sound like pain, but almost a lie. My thoughts were interrupted.

"Take your mask off sweetie," he whispered in my ear.

I slowly took off my mask and heard some not so quiet gasps, along with a few dropped jaws. I blushed under their gazes but kept my head held high.

"This is my daughter, Bella. She is indeed a vampire, with many human tendencies and habits. She is a half breed. Special in every aspect," he smiled lovingly at me," This party is being held in honor of her 17th birthday. She will fully become a vampire this evening and will be free to leave her home, here in Volterra. I'm sure you will all run into her on more than one occasion."

I smiled and waved slightly.

"I'd like to thank you again for coming out and helping us celebrate her last human birthday with her. Please, enjoy yourselves."

Everyone went back to doing conversations and whatever they were preoccupied with beforehand. I went to grab a drink of water out of the kitchen, effectively calming my nerves. I walked back out to see a handsome blonde man talking to Father. The man stood with his arm around a beautiful woman. She had caramel colored hair, and a very motherly look about her.

A few others stood with them. A statuesque blonde stood against a huge man with a childish grin that held dimples. A small pixie-looking woman stood bouncing next to a blonde man, with his arm wrapped around her waist. It was the man off to the side that caught my attention though.

He was absolutely breathtaking. Perhaps the most beautiful man to ever walk the planet. He was tall and muscular, not even close to as large as the burly guy, but he had definition. He was the lanky one of all the men. He had copper colored hair and the most beautiful colored eyes I had ever seen. They were a striking butterscotch color that I had never seen on vampires. I wondered what the color difference meant.

My ogling was cut short as Aro called me over.

I blushed, as the Greek God looked my way, catching my staring, before making my way over to Father.

"Isabella," he grinned slightly as he saw my look of distaste, "Bella, I'd like you to meet my long time friend Carlisle Cullen."

The handsome blonde, now known as Carlisle, smiled at me and held out his hand. I shook it and smiled, back at him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella, finally." He smiled down at me.

"You as well."

The woman next to him smiled and pulled me into a hug. I squeaked before hugging her back. She had a motherly air about her and I couldn't help but relax into her embrace. I heard Aro, and the group of others laughing, as I broke away from her.

"Sorry about that dear. I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife. It's such a pleasure to meet you."

I smiled sincerely at her. "You're fine. It's nice to meet you too."

The small pixie danced up to me and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. I gasped and stood with my arms at my sides, as I felt my air supply being cut off. A booming laugh caused her to let go, and smile apologetically.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you! I'm just so excited to finally meet you! We're going to be best friends Bella! I'm Alice, by the way!" she stated all this quickly and so confidentially, it irked me a little.

"You'll have to excuse my wife. She doesn't have personal boundaries," the blonde next to her smiled as he said this. "Jasper, pleasure to meet you."

"You too"

I looked to where the booming laugh was still coming and saw the large man, doubled over laughing. I blushed, before who I assumed to be his wife, the blonde, walked up to me.

She held her hand out and simply said, "Rosalie."

I nodded and shook her hand. The burly guy came up to me next. If I thought Alice had a good grip, it was nowhere near this mans. All the air in my lungs instantly whooshed out of me as he hugged me.

"Emmett, put her down! You're going to kill her if you don't let her go, you overgrown pansy!" I heard Alice hissing furiously as my feet were planted firmly back on the ground. He held my shoulders keeping me steady as I swayed on my feet gasping for air.

"Sorry," he mumbled quietly. He stepped away from me with the most devastatingly sad look on his face. I broke and walked over to him. I gave him a small squeeze in forgiveness.

"It's no problem. I'm sure you're just not used to hugging a human. After tonight, you can be as hard on me as you please. I won't be as fragile then." I smiled softly at him. He grinned largely, showing his dimples. He wasn't as intimidating when he looked like that.

I looked at the Adonis, anxious to meet him. He looked frustrated though, like he was concentrating on something, as he stared at me. I blushed furiously, under his gaze and looked away. He cleared his throat, and walked up to me.

"And I'm Edward Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you, Bella." He said in a velvety voice that sounded like honey.

I stood there stunned; feeling like the air had been taken from my lungs again. I snuck a peek behind me to make sure Emmett or Alice hadn't hugged me again.

Even his voice was beautiful! I turned my attention back to him as I felt him lift my hand and plant a kiss on the top. My heart was racing at a million miles an hour, and I blushed horribly. It was like my blush was on overdrive tonight.

In all of my 17 years of life spend around vampires, had I ever been so flustered.

"Your name is very fitting," he murmured quietly. My blush stayed in place as I realized what he meant. Bella means beautiful in Italian.

"Thank you," I said quietly," it's a pleasure to meet you too."

He smiled down at me, his eyes smoldering. I looked into his eyes unabashedly, getting lost in the gold. I couldn't imagine him getting anymore perfect, but with the mask obstructing my view, I was sure he could.

Just then the door to the kitchen flung open and my hair blew slightly from the gust. My head jerked back to Edward as I heard a low growl coming from him. He was still staring at me, but his eyes were a charcoal black. My eyes widened as I realized he was hungry, exceedingly so, and he was focused solely on me.

I gasped as he tensed and got ready to come at me before Emmett and Jasper grabbed him to hall him out of the room. I looked back at the Cullen's and Aro. They all had equally shocked looks on their faces. I turned to see who had come out of the kitchen and it was Heidi, with a small birthday cake. I was relieved that no one else had witnessed the event, but the relief only last a smile.

I wanted to smile at and thank Heidi, but at the moment I was extremely disappointed. My scent had once again interfered. Edward was attracted to it, pretty strongly from the looks of it. I sighed angrily. _Damn human qualities!_ I raced out of the room, right passed Heidi and the cake, and sprinted up to my room. I managed to make it all the way without tripping and threw myself onto my bed.

An hour into the party and I was already hauling myself out of there as fast as I could. I figured I'd make it at least two hours. I was upset and angry. I wasn't even mad at Edward. I was mad at myself. I cursed my human tendencies, and even my parents. I knew I was being irrational but I felt something about Edward. I was drawn to him, more than anyone ever before.

Had I not been born a half-breed I could have a small fraction of a chance. Now, with the bloodlust, he is going to be compelled to stay away from me. If he killed me, the Volturi would kill him. Now, because of my scent, I'd never see him again. Not unless he remembered my change that was to complete itself tonight.

So I did the only thing I knew to do. I cried. I cried until I couldn't anymore. Dad had tried to come in but he didn't know how to deal with tears. He never had. Heidi tried but I turned her away too.

I was surprised and stunned when Alice came to the door. I couldn't sate my curiosity, so I let her in. After this night, I'd learn that I let her in, more ways than one.


	7. Goodbyes and Hellos

**So I forgot to put a tiny authors note in the last chapter. But please guys give me some ideas of where you want this to go. I might have ato tweak the summary a little bit because this is playing out differently than I planned. but anyways! read on!**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Bella, uhm…it's Alice. Can I come in please?" My eyebrows furrowed as I heard Alice's quiet voice outside my door. Pure curiosity led me to let her in. I opened the door and oddly enough, there she stood, looking extremely unsure of herself.

I smiled, a very small smile, but a smile nonetheless. "Come on in," I motioned her inside. She sat down right in the middle of my bed, making herself right at home. I shook my head before closing the door, heading to sit across from her.

I immediately felt nervous and slightly uncomfortable. I just met this girl tonight and she wanted to, comfort me? I didn't even know what she wanted. Did she simply come here to see how badly her brother had hurt me? Thinking of him brought the anger that I had let go of come back ten fold. Alice interrupted my mood swing though, by speaking, quietly but I still heard her.

"He didn't mean it you know," my head snapped up to see her starring at me.

I blushed and ducked my head. How did she know that's what I was thinking about? I was just about to ask her if she could read my mind or something, it wasn't unlikely. She beat me to the punch though.

"I'm psychic Bella, I can see the future. I can assure you I never saw what happened tonight, anywhere in the future. It was a spur of the moment thing. By the time I had the chance to see it, it had already happened. I know you've noticed our eye color. It's because we don't feed off of humans. Being a half-breed I'm sure you know our alternative is animal blood. My guess as to why yours aren't the same would be because you have yet to fully become a vampire. I'm sure once the transformation finishes tonight, your eyes will gradually change color. But I'm getting off topic. Anyways! It's been years, and when I say years I mean almost ninety years since Edward has even been tempted to drink human blood. You must know that yours is very tempting Bella. You do smell quite delicious, but I think there's something more with Edward. Even when completely famished he has impeccable control. I don't understand what made him act so, out of character tonight. I can assure you though _he did not mean it. _He's talking to me right now, begging me to understand that he never meant to hurt you," She saw the confusion mixed with surprise playing on my face and she quickly clarified. "He can read minds, oddly enough not yours though he says," I smirked with satisfaction that he couldn't read mine.

I took a few minutes to absorb all that Alice had said. My goodness that girl could talk! She didn't even bat a lash though; she sat there patiently as I went over everything in my head. I looked up to see her starring intently at me. I sighed quietly.

"I'm not mad at him Alice. I never was. I was more so angry with myself, for what I am. My blood has always been a burden, my lifeline and yet the one thing I've despised. I can't blame Edward, I simply wish it wasn't the case, that he's so drawn to it," I paused as I felt my heartbeat quicken. God, even his name makes me crazy! What is wrong with me?

I was about to finish what I was saying when I realized it wasn't his name that made my heart beak so quickly. I felt my blood rushing through my veins at a pace that was surely too quick to be normal. I started gasping and my breathing became labored. Alice stiffened before reaching over and touching my forehead. She retracted her hand immediately as if she'd been burned. I placed my hand over my heart as I felt a searing pain rip through it. I felt warmer, sweating profusely and my body temperature skyrocketing. I didn't notice that Alice had left the room until I saw her reappear, this time with Carlisle by her side.

He quickly walked to my side and felt my pulse. He felt my head, then stood there silently for a minute. His ears looked slightly pricked so I figured he was listening to my heart, presumably. My suspicions were concerned when he voiced that my heartbeat was way to fast.

My attention was turned back to what was happening to my body as I felt like fire was ripping through my veins. Every nerve ending in my body felt like it was on fire. I started screaming as the pain ripped through me. I had no idea what was happening to me. I had never felt such a horrible, crippling, pain in my entire life.

I could swear I heard Carlisle say something about "going through the transformation", but my vision was blurring and my heartbeat starting slowing drastically. Now it wasn't beating too fast, but too slowly. I gasped as darkness slowly engulfed me, the fire still consuming me. I screamed out once more before my entire world went black.

What seemed like hours later, I felt myself resurfacing. The pain was gone, thank god. I heard voices around me. I recognized few and many were unfamiliar. I listened intently to the voices trying to figure out who was there.

Aro, Daddy, was.

"Are you sure she's alright Carlisle? She's been out for a very long time. Not longer than normal…but still!" His voice sounded panicked as he briskly threw questions at Carlisle.

"She's fine Aro. Her heart stopped a while ago, but listen, she's still breathing. This is probably just a shock to her body. It was probably much harder on her. For whatever reason, I'm not sure, it's taking her sometime to come around." He said this all calmly and in a very professional voice. I wondered how he was so sure of himself.

I heard Alice giggle quietly, the sound very close.

"She's been awake for a couple minutes now. She just hasn't opened her eyes yet. I think she's nervous." She whispered all this quietly to them and then her voice was almost _right_ by my ear, however she kept her quiet tone. "Bella? Open your eyes? Your dad's here, I'm here, Carlisle and everyone else. Well, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and even Edward." I stiffened when I heard _his_ name, but complied.

I very slowly opened my eyes, wincing as bright light flooded my vision. I gasped after my eyes adjusted, and marveled at the scene before. Everyone surrounded my bed, looking down at me with smiles on their faces, but that wasn't what made me gasp. Everything was so much _clearer_, more defined; I could see every detail in everything surrounded me.

I could follow the patterns of the wood of my armoire, the stitches and thread in everyone's clothes. My whole world was ten times more beautiful than it had ever been. I wondered how long I had slept as it was very bright outside, and I distinctly remember it being night not too long ago.

"You've been asleep for about a day and a half. You're officially a vampire Bella. Quite a beautiful one at that." I blushed at her comment before my eyes grew wide as everything she said registered. I was a vampire! Fully. Completely. No more blood. No more tripping, hopefully. I furrowed my brow and reached a hand up to my cheek, the usual rush of heat that came with my blush wasn't there. I grinned, satisfied. And no more blush.

Everyone chuckled before congratulating me and giving me hugs. When I would've blushed at their compliments, I just ducked my head and thanked them quietly. I got to Edward and took a deep breath before looking up into his eyes.

He smiled sadly down at me, before reaching up and slowly, hesitantly tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear. Normally, I would've looked down in embarrassment but the intensity of his gaze held me still.

"I am so sorry, Isabella. I never meant to hurt you. Something came over me and for whatever reason I couldn't control myself. I had absolutely no control over my actions. My intention was never to hurt you though," He sighed before continuing," It's a poor excuse for an apology but I intend to make it up to you."

I took a second to breathe, having been holding my breath. The man made me absolutely breathless. He smell was washing over me with his proximity, making it extremely hard to concentrate.

"There's nothing to forgive. Bloodlust is something you can't control; it's my fault for being so careless. I should have realized my blood would turn some heads. Can you forgive me?" I bit my lip as I waited for his answer. Such a beautiful man he was.

"There's nothing to forgive," He smiled crookedly at me and I forgot how to breathe, again.. I sure hope this didn't become a habit. He'd think I was simply incapable of speaking. I stood there, frozen, stunned. He immediately frowned at my lack of words.

"Bella?"

"Yeah? What? Huh?" I instantly snapped out of it. He chuckled softly, I swooned.

"You were spacing out," Rosalie added matter of factly.

I heard quiet snickers around the room, and Emmett's booming laugh of course. I glared at them before turning to Dad. Before I could utter a word though he sighed softly and spoke.

"Yes, I remember our deal Bells. I did want to discuss one minor detail with you last night though. Carlisle has offered to let you come live with him and his lovely family. At least until you have time to find yourself, a job, home and what not. I was hoping you would take him up on his offer, just to give me some piece of mind," He pleaded softly.

I deliberated for a few minutes before turning to Carlisle.

"Are you absolutely sure? I wouldn't want to impose. You seem to already have your hands full, I wouldn't want to be a burden on you or your wife," I sheepishly asked.

"Of course! You are more than welcome, Bella. I'd love nothing more than to have you stay with my family and I. I'm sure Esme, would love having another child anyways. You're welcome to stay as long as you need." I smiled at the sincerity and compassion in his voice before nodding my acceptance.

"Thank you so much. I promise not to be a problem. When are you guys leaving?"

"Well, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I are heading back this evening. Rosalie and Emmett are staying a little longer. If leaving this early is a problem for you though, I can have Edward stay and help you, as well as bring you home."

I was tempted to say that leaving today _was_ in deed a problem, simply for the extra alone time with Edward, but it wasn't. I hardly even knew him and I was plotting alone time with him. I needed to get a grip on myself and fast. Besides, I already have all that I needed packed and was ready to leave.

"I'm actually all packed already," I paused as I remembered one minor detail. "Would you mind terribly if I had my Ferrari and Lotus shipped over?"

Carlisle raised and eyebrow but chuckled saying it was no problem. I thanked him once again before turning back to Father.

"I'm really going to miss you, my baby girl." His voice was so thick with emotion. I felt bad for leaving him, but I needed to do this.

"I'm going to miss you too, Daddy. I'll visit when I can," I gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged him tightly.

"Be safe, Bella." He handed me a black American Express card and I looked at him questioningly.

"You're personal card for access to the family account. I don't want you spending all the Cullen's money, when it's my job to provide for you. Don't worry about how much you spend. Whatever you need, whatever your heart desires, buy it. I'll see you soon." He kissed me on the cheek, and then hugged me once more, before leaving the room.

I turned to Carlisle and Esme; they had identical smiles on their faces. I heard a high-pitched squeal and turned toward Alice as she barreled herself into my arms. I laughed carefree and hugged her tightly back.

"I have another sister! Eep! Oh Bella, I can't wait to take you shopping. The mall in Forks isn't that great, but Seattle is close and we can go shopping there," She continued on as she grabbed two of my bags and walked out, carrying them to their car, or cars actually, I assumed.

I didn't follow her, but I could here her still rambling on. Everyone noticed the look of terror on my face the second she mentioned shopping and once she was out of earshot they started laughing. I scowled and grabbed the rest of my bags, but a hand on my shoulder stopped my movements.

"Allow me," Edward said in his soft velvety voice. He took three of the five bags I was struggling to carry, and I smiled thankfully. It's not that I couldn't handle it, I just wasn't sure I could handle walking to the car without breaking anything. In typical Bella fashion, I would end up tripping (on air), the bags would go flying, hit Gianna, and break a few priceless masterpieces also in their wake.

I followed him, not sure where their cars were parked, and came to 4 vehicles. I was correct in assuming cars. Alice was throwing my bags in the trunk of a black Mercedes and Edward headed to a silver Volvo. I handed Alice, one of my bags before walking over to Edward. He smiled at me and took the bags gracefully dropping them in the trunk.

Having yet to look in the mirror, I gasped as I saw my reflection in the window. I was…beautiful. My hair had gotten darker but you could still see the specks of red, it curled in perfect waves down my back. My lips were plump, full, and slightly red as if I had been making out with someone for hours. I had grown a couple inches and appeared to be closer to 5'6 or 5'7 now. My body was much curvier and although I could never surpass her, I could definitely rival Rosalie.

Edward grinned crookedly as he watched me examine my new look. He chuckled quietly when I grabbed my breasts. I realized in horror that the Cullen's surrounded me and I was not in the privacy of my room. I ducked my head and wrapped my arms around my chest.

Emmett boomed a laugh; Alice's tinkling laugh rivaling it in volume, while everyone else just had amused smiles on their faces. Well, almost everyone, Rosalie just looked indifferent as she examined her nails.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "If you don't have anymore goodbyes Bella, we will just head off to the airport now."

I nodded.

"Nope, that sho-," but I was unable to finish as I heard an irritated growl come from the door. Heidi stood there with her eyebrows raised, lips pursed and her arms crossed.

"I do believe you forgot someone Little Miss!" She smiled as I squeled and ran up to her. I threw my arms around her and hugged her tightly. "I'm going to miss you so much baby girl. You be good and call me whenever you can. You're like the little girl I never had. Good luck sweetie," I smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm going to miss you too. I promise I'll come back and visit, you can even take me on a shopping trip. You stay out of trouble too," I quirked an eyebrow giving her a knowing look.

She laughed and nodded. "I promise not to tease too many men, can't promise I'll stop though," she winked at me before kissing the top of my head, squeezing me again then letting go. "Don't forget to call!"

"I won't. Take care. Give my love to everyone else!" I waved frantically as I hoped in with Edward. I blew her one last kiss before we sped away.

We were all in a line, Edward and I following behind everyone else. Alice and Jasper had a yellow Porsche, while Carlisle and Esme had the black Mercedes. Rosalie and Emmett had gone in the opposite direction in a red BMW.

I looked longingly out the window as the home I have always known, sped past me at amazing speeds. I would miss this place, but it's time I do something with my life. I want to have a job doing something I love. I didn't care if I had to move every couple of years.

I want to find out about my past though. I know there's more than Aro's telling me. I need to know, now more than ever. I sighed quietly and relaxed into the seat.

"Clair de Lune?" I questioned, my eyes closed.

"You know Debussy?" Edward retorted, sounding surprised.

I nodded. "It's one of my favorites. My iPod is full of classical music. I go through stages though. I have occasional obsessions with music genres. I have an unhealthy love for music and literature; they're my outlets, my escape. One of my favorite quotes is about music. Music is just who I am," I cut off my rant, embarrassed that I had gotten so into it.

Edward just looked at me for a minute, nodding in agreement, understanding.

"What is it?"

"Come again?"

"What's your favorite quote? About music?"

"Oh, "one good thing about music, when it hits-you feel no pain," It's true in so many different ways."

He nodded and then laughed.

"Bob Marley?" He questioned through his laughter.

I glared at him but laughed too, finding it ridiculous that my favorite quote was by him. He was such a stoner, and was probably under the influence when he said it, but it still had truth to it.

"Yeah, but you have to admit. It has truth to it, whether it was meant to make sense or not."

"Yes, yes it does. So Bella, it's about 20 more minutes until we get to the airport. Why don't you tell me more about yourself," I hesitated but he looked at me with those dazzling eyes again and I caved.

I told him what little I knew about my past, including Aro's reason for not telling me. He stiffened when he heard that part but I paid no attention. I told him about my love for reading and literature, including my undying love for Wuthering Heights. He chuckled softly but continued to listen intently. He asked the occasional question. Trivial things really, like my favorite color-green-I admitted unwillingly, my favorite flower-rose. That threw him for a loop.

"Why a rose?"

"Because it's the most beautiful of all flowers, but it's forbidden. The thorns that surround it, ward off others. It's a self dependent flower."

He nodded, and I continued talking. Normally talking to someone about myself, made me feel self-centered and I would deflect the attention. With Edward however, I felt comfortable. I felt like I could tell him I had 12 toes and he still wouldn't judge me. He truly was different, not just his absolute beauty, but there's was much more to the puzzle that was Edward Cullen.

I intended to spend the next couple of months, piecing it together.

* * *

**Review! Review! Review! RE-Feaking-VIEW!!! I wanna know what you think!! Don't sugar coat it. Be straight with me! **

**Love, i_am_betting_on_alice493**


	8. A Diamond In The Rough

**I am so sorry that it's been so long since my last update. I couldn't think of how I wanted this chapter go. I hope you enjoy though. It's hot off the press so it's going to have quite a few typo's. I'll have my sister read it tommorow for her reaction and spell/grammer check. Thank you so much for taking your time to reach this story. I appreciate it and thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

We made it to the airport with more than enough time to spare. Being with the Volturi I was used to things being expensive and the elaborate parties that were thrown normally. All of that couldn't prepare me for the Cullen's way of living though. They never did anything half ass, pardon my French. Which would explain the reason for me sitting here, next to Edward, in first class, with stewardess's surrounding me holding trays of any and every type of food known to mankind.

"This is a going a little overboard don't you think," I grumbled darkly to Edward, once I effectively got rid of all the annoying pests, I mean stewardess's.

He laughed loudly as I glared at him.

"Would you care to point out what you find humorous about this, because I can assure you I find nothing funny about this."

He _finally_ sobered up, five minutes later, and looked at me apologetically. I wanted very much to stay mad at him, and I did…for about a millisecond. One look into those beautiful butterscotch eyes and I completely melted. This made me even more angry. Never before did I have a problem staying mad at someone, why now? I'll tell you why, because a Greek God is sitting right next to me! I groaned internally as he opened his mouth, knowing whatever kind of apology or excuse he spouted out I would willingly forgive him.

"I apologize Bella. Your face, and the thoughts coming from them. It was too much to _not_ laugh at. I shouldn't have laughed though, forgive me?" Whether he notices or not, He pouted. Pouted! As if the eyes weren't enough!

I sighed. "It's fine Edward. I suppose it was a little funny…"

He smiled his crooked smile in response and I swooned. He turned away looking towards the back of the cabin, for what I don't know. His head snapped in my direction not a minute later, with slight panic and wonder in his eyes.

"Bella…" he voice was cautioned.

My eyebrows furrowed as I answered. "Yes?"

"How is it that you haven't taken the chance, and believe me you've had many, to snap someone's neck off? I mean you are a newborn and all. Why are you not tempted, and in such a compact area such as this?" His eyes held nothing but questions.

I opened my mouth to answer and then realized that I didn't know either. I just haven't felt hungry, thirsty I guess would be better word choice. I took a second, searching for the irritating itch that usually centered in the back of the throat. None, not even a small scratchy feeling. Since I couldn't give Edward an answer that I knew was perfectly true, I took a guess.

"I think, and don't hold me to it, but as a human, before I even started slowly getting vampire qualities, the smell of blood repulsed me." He raised an eyebrow at this, but motioned for me to continue. " I would usually, get nauseous and faint. As I started to develop more and more into a vampire, human blood didn't appeal to me. It had a very pungent smell, that was extremely unattractive. Animal blood was no better, but I refused to take someone else's life. Even as the need for blood, made itself more pronounced, it never overshadowed my need for human food. So I guess, even as a full vampire, human blood still holds no appeal to me," I finished off my little speech satisfied and slightly smug. It seemed reasonable enough.

I heard soft chuckles from the other side of the cabin. I turned the see Jasper and Carlisle laughing quietly. I wanted so badly to know what they found funny.

_**Why so stunned Eddie? Cat got your tongue?**_

_**She's quite the intelligent one, is she not, Edward?**_

I gasped as I heard Carlisle and Jaspers' voices, not because I heard them, but because their lips never moved. Edward had snapped out of his stunned silence, and growled, not doubt at Jasper. He looked at me again before saying "Yes, she is"

"Who are you talking to?"

"Carlisle, he was asking how you are doing."

_**Nice save, Ed **_

"Jasper, could you please stop interrupting?!"

He looked at me with a perplexed expression on his face.

_**I didn't say anything. What's her problem?**_

I gasped again.

"No, he wasn't Edward! He said that I'm 'quite the intelligent one', don't lie." I huffed at him, crossing my arms over my chest.

_**But I didn't say that, I thought it…**_

"Bella, can you hear Carlisle's thoughts…?" Edward ask with a thoughtful expression on his face.

My eyes widened as I realized that was why their lips never moved. I couldn't figure out why I could hear, only them though.

I nodded my head slowly, accidentally gripping Edwards arm too hard. He hissed when it constricted too tight, and I quickly withdrew my hand.

"Edward why can I hear their thoughts, but no one else's'." I could hear the panic in my voice and from the looks of it so could Edward.

"Calm down Bella. As a newborn you were bound to find your power. It's nothing to be afraid of, you're special." He was saying all this in a voice used for a small naïve child, or a loony person. I figured it was for the latter, all though the former seemed like a possibility too. I wasn't sure of how old Edward was, so he could very well be able to pass as my elder.

"But Edward, I already have the ability to block powers and deflect them. Aren't most vampires limited to one power? Why the hell am I the exception?!" I heard a few "shhs" from around the cabin and I growled under my breath but lowered my voice non-the-less.

Edward sat there silently for a minute, with a thoughtful look on his face. I realized then that, when I wanted to read Carlisle's and Jasper's mind, that was when I gained access. I immediately took advantage of Edwards distraction, and used my new found gift to access his mind.

_**How peculiar. It's amazing that she has so many gifts. What a special girl. Quite the beautiful woman too. It's amazing how calm she is about her situation. With a past like that, I find it amazing that she gets up every morning. Although, I guess it's justifiable, considering she doesn't know. I wonder what she'll do when she finds ou-. Wait why is she looking at me like that. ISABELLA!! ARE YOU INSIDE MY HEAD?!?!?**_

I cringed at the volume of his thoughts retreating immediately. I ducked my head sheepishly as he starred incredulously at me.

"I got curious," I said innocently.

He exhaled loudly, and smiled a small smile at me.

"You're forgiven Silly Bella," I smiled back. "Carlisle said we will discuss it more when we get home. For now just relax. There's no reason to waste your energy on the monotonous and tedious task at hand."

I nodded my compliance and settled into my seat. I closed my eyes planning on only being able to relax. I didn't expect however, for myself to fall asleep. I woke up an hour later, from a dreamless sleep, to see Edward watching me closely. I wrenched myself backwards nearly falling out of my chair. I looked down like usual, not missing, but feeling the absence of my tell tale blush. It had made me nervous by how close his face was. I realized that he had moved the armrest out of the way and I was curled up against him. Always the gentlemen.

"I'm sorry I scared you. It's been quite a while since I've witnessed someone sleeping. You're also very intriguing when you sleep. You talk," He said simply.

My eyes widened to an extreme amount and I groaned. I had forgotten about the one sided conversations I tended to carry out when I sleep.

"Yeah, well I didn't count on still being able to sleep after the transformation. Obviously I can," I stretched even though the effort was in vain, vampires don't get stiff. "So what's the verdict? How embarrassing did my little conversations get?"

His face remained completely composed the whole time he answered.

"Nothing too embarrassing. You only say random things. You don't really have conversations."

I noticed that he wasn't really specific, he danced around the subject.

I sighed heavily. "Don't beat around the bush Edward, just come out and say it. It's not like I can get mad at you, you did nothing wrong."

He sighed in defeat, rolling his eyes. "Well you may have said my name a time or two."

I took a deep breath, making sure to stay calm. That wasn't so bad, as long as I didn't say anything embarrassing, like I absolutely love the beautiful emerald green of his gorgeo-

"Bella…" Edward was looking expectantly at me. I realized he had something of importance and I was so absorbed, with well him, that I hadn't heard him.

"Uhm, I'm sorry, come again?"

He smiled that crooked smile that I was growing to adore. "How was your nap?"

"Oh. It was fine, I feel much better now. Not as tired." He was such a caring person, I don't know anyone that would care of the effects of my nap. I smiled to myself as I thought of how quickly I was becoming comfortable with him. I had never really had someone that I could let down all my barriers and be friends with. Actual, friend _friends_.

"You know we never did finish our game of twenty questions."

"Actually we did, you were just the one asking all the questions. I believe it's my turn to be the host. You just sit back and answer all my questions, my little contestant." It was so hard to say this with a straight face, but I managed.

Huffing stubbornly he complied turning his attention to me.

"How old were you when you were changed?"

"17"

"How long have you been 17?"

"A little over a century."

I was shocked at first, but then realized that it fit. He always talked with proper English, that was old time. He enunciated every word and pronounced it correctly. He was quite the gentlemen too, and chivalry is in fact dead, unless you were taught it at a young age, hence Edward Cullen.

I was about to ask under what circumstances he was changed, but decided against it. I didn't want to make the conversation too intense so I avoided said topic and switched to a lighter one.

"Favorite color."

"Brown"

I raised my eyebrows. Why brown? It was such a dull color. I voiced those exact thoughts. His answer stunned me.

"On the contrary Miss Swan. Brown is a deep color. It's beautiful and warm, I like brown." I let it go and moved on to the next question.

"Favorite type of music."

"Honestly, I love all different genres, like yourself. But if I was forced to make a decision, I would pick classical."

"Why classical?"

"It's soothing. I can get into it, or I can relax to it. It's something that's very versatile. It's also what I listen to the majority of the time."

I nodded in understanding and continued firing questions at him. He answered most with ease, humoring me when I asked trivial things. He was a very interesting creature, there was depth to him. I would have never pegged him as someone with such inner turmoil and self loathing. I hoped that I could help him get passed all that, I really enjoyed the Edward, that I was getting to know. I could relate to him on so many levels.

I put my seatbelt back on as we began our descent back to the ground. I had completely lost track of time with Edward. I looked at the city we were coming into, Seattle, Washington. It was quite large. Rainy, gloomy, and green, extremely green, but I could adapt. Edward smiled at me and grabbed my hand, squeezing it in reassurance.

I never knew how much I could cherish someone's company. Being in Edwards company made being alone seem like such a dreadful thing. I was under the impression that he was an introverted person as well though. I hoped that maybe we could be each others rock. I never needed anyone in my life to make me feel complete, or give my life reason, but Edward certainly added to its worth. I could get used to him being a part of my life.

Maybe being with the Cullen's wouldn't be such a bad thing after all. I looked over at Edward, and was instantly reassured. As long as I had my best friend, my only friend, by my side, I could make it through anything. I wasn't going to rely on him, I needed to do this on my own, but it was nice to know I had someone there ready to give me backup if the need presented itself.

Edward Cullen was my heaven sent. I made a vow right there and then, on the airplane descending into Seattle, I would never give up what Edward and I have. He was something too special to let go. A diamond in the rough.

* * *

**Review guys. Give me your thoughts, likes, dislikes. The whole run down. Once again thank you. I'll never be able to say it enough.**

**Love, i_am_betting_on_alice493**


	9. Ribbons and Stare Downs

**

* * *

**

Haven't had the chance to proofread so once again hot off the press. thank you so much for all the review you gusy are amazing and I appreciate each and everyone of you.

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

We landed smoothly, thank god, and being on first class were the first to get off. I waited at baggage claim, with the rest of the Cullen's. I was anxious to get home, but I saw how many bags Alice had which would make for a long wait. I alone had five bags that were to be collected, but altogether we had a grand total of sixteen bags. Yes, I am aware that it's a ridiculous amount of bags for a group of people to have.

I started shifting back and forth from foot to foot, internally badgering the other passengers from the flight to hurry up and get here so the carousel would begin spewing out luggage. My anxiety was quickly replaced with a feeling of calm, that was short lived since it irked me so much.

Edward's soft chuckles beside me alerted me to his presence.

"A little anxious are we?"

"A little," I admitted.

He smiled his signature crooked smile, and grabbed my hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. I immediately relaxed. Jasper was looking at me with a look on his face that was a cross between, irritation and confusion. I couldn't figure out why so I decided to ask Edward.

"Hey why is Jasper looking at me like that?"

"Oh. Well you know that Alice can see the future and I can read minds, right?" I nodded signaling to him to continue. "Jasper has a special ability also. He is an empath. He can effect others emotions."

I thought about the calm that randomly washed over me earlier and my mouth formed an "o" as I realized it was Jasper.

"But that still doesn't answer why he's looking at me like that?"

"Well earlier he sent calming waves your way and they lasted about a second, they didn't even effect you much at all. They ended up being projected right back at him. But just now you were restless again and it went away when I grabbed your hand. He's just confused as to why his power isn't working on you. It's never happened to him before."

"Oh Edward! That's because it's part of my power. I automatically blocked any power directed at me, and it bounces off me and right back to it's originator. There's nothing wrong with Jasper, it's me."

By then the rest of the Cullen's were listening to the conversation, with different expressions on their faces. Alice-impressed, Carlisle-intrigued, Esme-lovingly proud, Jasper-understanding, Edward-wonder and amusement. No doubt he was listening to everyone's thoughts on the issue at hand. I cracked under all the attention, and searched, desperately, for something to deflect the attention. I was saved by the bell, as cliché as that sounds. The luggage carousel began revolving and peoples belongings finally began coming up the belt.

"Guys, the luggage is coming. Keep a sharp eye open, we've got a lot of collecting to do."

They all quickly turned their attention away from me, in search of all their belongings. Before we had left the airport in Italy, Alice took the liberty of putting ribbon on all of the luggage. Pink for herself, blue for Jasper, yellow for Carlisle and Esme, seeing as how they shared a bag, green for Edward, and lastly purple for myself.

It would make it that much easier to find all of our luggage, and less time consuming. I wouldn't have thought of the idea myself, and I silently applauded her for it. Her obsession for perfection and shopping actually paid off for once.

I smiled in spite of myself, as I realized that my hand was still wrapped securely in Edwards. I noticed a piece of luggage with a purple ribbon on it followed by one with green. Edward and I simultaneously stepped forward, still hand in hand, and grabbed our luggage. Two down fourteen to go, Edward was finished seeing as he had one bag.

Alice had eight, Jasper had one, Carlisle and Esme are sharing one, and I had the five that pretty much included my whole world. The luggage had started coming out quicker, so it became a fast grab game. I felt like I was a spotter for NASCAR, calling out what bags were coming, and in what position. We all worked well together though.

Not even ten minutes into the process we had managed to collect all of our luggage. We got pretty lucky, knowing we had sixteen bags. I figured the airline would have lost at least one or they would be so scattered we'd be here well into the hour. Obviously this shows that you should never assume. I once heard that it makes an ass out of "u" and me.

The Cullen's had left their cars in the parking garage at the airport. I was pleasantly surprised when I saw Edward walking towards a silver Volvo, identical to the one he had in Italy. Alice had a canary yellow Porsche, and Carlisle had a Mercedes similar to the one in Italy but with slight differences.

Once again, I put a few bags in the Mercedes and the rest in the Volvo. I noticed that all these cars were slightly tweaked to go faster than stock speed. I slid into the passenger seat after Edward opened the door for me. I mumbled a quick "thank you".

He got in and started the car, but then he proceeded to sit there with his eyes closed and his head slightly beant. Carlisle and Esme, and Alice and Jasper, had already left the parking lot. I glanced over at Edward again apprehensively, reaching a hand out to rest on his shoulder but retract it as a second thought.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" He still hadn't opened his eyes but he raised his head to rest of the back on the seat.

"Are you, uh, okay?" My eyebrows were furrowed and I was starting to worry about him.

He got a small serene smile on his face and opened his eyes. He turned and looked at me, his eyes twinkling like stars. "I'm fine Bella, I'm just happy that's all. Happy to be home."

I nodded in understanding and smiled at him. "I'm happy too."

The smile remained as he pulled out of the parking lot, I noticed he was driving exceptionally slower than he normally would. I wasn't sure why, but I wasn't going to complain. It prolonged the time we got alone. I was nervous to see the Cullen's home, something about seeing it made the whole move that much more final.

Change is good, but I would miss home more than anything. I was anxious too though, I couldn't wait to see the place that would be home for the next few months to come. Edward turned the radio on, a classical station flowed through car. It played quietly in the background, urging us into a comfortable silence. I was never really good with silence, I wasn't a particularly talkative person, but silence made me edgy. Thus proving once again that Edward made me comfortable.

I turned to the window and watched as the scenery flew by, at a reasonable speed. I enjoyed it, the green was so vibrant and lush. The tree's foreboding but welcoming at the same time, standing tall above the ground. The sun shone dimly over it all, reflecting off the wet leaves, making the landscape all that more stunning. It was much different than Italy, but I welcomed the difference.

Washington was a beautiful place, flourishing with life. The scenery hardly changed the whole drive into Forks, but I didn't want it to. It was all too beautiful to end. I sighed quietly, this place already felt like home.

"So beautiful," I murmured quietly.

"Yes, it is," I turned to see Edward looking right at me. I smiled, turning into my seat facing him.

"Do you enjoy living in Forks? I know it rains quite a bit in Washington, Forks especially, resulting in a near constant cloud cover, but it has it's benefits I suppose. What do you think?"

He got a thoughtful look on his face, I waited patiently for his answer. When it came it was carefully thought out and eloquent, as always.

"The beauty of Forks far surpasses that of many other places I've lived. It's by far, my favorite place that we have ever inhabited for a long period of time. The monotony of the place however, leave more to be desired. It comes with the territory I suppose, and like you said it has its benefits. We, as vampires, can flourish here since sunlight is few and far between. In the end, I enjoy living in Forks."

I pondered on his statement, accepting it and smiling softly in response. I loved the way he spoke, it was beautiful in a way, most speech was monotone and boring. He had even found a way to make talking interesting. I shook my head in mock disgust. He was too perfect, I was half tempted to ask him if he had any flaws at all, but chose to keep my thoughts to myself.

"What are you thinking?" He asked softly.

"Your speech is very elegant, I enjoy listening to it," I admitted softly. It was slightly embarrassing admitting to someone that you enjoyed listening to them talk, but whatever, the alternative would have been more embarrassing. And I was not about to admit that I thought he was a Greek-god that was perfect in every way. No thank you, I'll settle for the less embarrassing one, for one-hundred George.

He chuckled and replied, "Well when you're born in the early 1900's, proper speech is not only stressed, but it's beat, pounded, and shoved into your head. Along with a few other things, nowadays, it's very uncommon. It kills me, chivalry, is all but dead these days."

"Chivalry is dead, Ed. I'm sorry but most of us, aside from those of us that were raised at least a century ago, have zero care in the world whether we're polite to each other or not."

He growled softly, playfully. "I'm going to let that one slide this time, for future reference however, please keep the Ed nickname to a minimum, please."

I giggled, but agreed none the less. "Sorry, it rhymed and I couldn't pass up the opportunity."

He raised an eyebrow, then laughed, accepting my lame reasoning. I couldn't pass up a good rhyme though, it was like some bully passing up the opportunity to tease a kid, impossible.

I squealed as we passed the sign welcoming us into Forks, my excitement could no longer be contained. I was bouncing in my seat by the time we entered the main part of town, with my nose pressed up against the window, ressembling a small child on their first trip to Disneyland. I could care less though, I was going to see my new home.

Edward was laughing, full out, as he watched my little display. I couldn't find the will to be irritated with him, so I just smiled wider. We were leaving the main part of town, when we turned off onto a road that entered the woods. I wouldn't have seen it if it wasn't for the worn road and the way the trees cleared a path. The road ran at least 2 miles into the forest, when we came to meadow, or was it a lawn? There were 6 large trees, all evenly spaced out surrounding a house, spruce's maybe.. I wasn't sure since I didn't know much tree terminology. In all honesty the trees weren't what interested me, it was the gorgeous house that caught my attention.

_The house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration._

My jaw dropped open in unadulterated awe, this house was beautiful, absolutely stunning. I marveled at the structure before me. I would say I couldn't believe the Cullen's lived here, but I could. They had impeccable taste in everything they did. Clothing, although I suspected that was Alice but a Cullen anyway, their cars, and as now discovered their housing.

"Wow," I breathed.

I heard Edwards soft laugh.

"I'm glad you like it. This is going to be your home too for awhile, it would certainly put a damper on things if you didn't like it." He came to my side to open my door, reaching a hand out to me. I took it gratefully stepping out onto the soft grass. I could feel it give under my weight, compliments of the previous rain storm. I didn't mind though, I loved the smell the rain brought out in the atmosphere. It was clean, crisp, you could almost smell the life that was present in the wilderness.

Everyone else had made it back to the house before us, or so I thought. Their cars were absent but I could hear movement inside the house, I noticed a large garage on the backside of the house concluding my dilemma.

I went to the back of the car reaching to grab one of my suitcases when Adonis' hand shot out in front of me, effectively halting my movements. All the luggage was out, he slammed the trunk shut as I starred incredulously at him. He looked innocently down at me.

"What? You said chivalry was dead, and I'm determined, now more than ever, to prove to you that it is in fact, not dead."

"Actually, I said chivalry was dead for people brought up in the present century. Seeing as how you born at the beginning of the past century, you don't qualify. And also, contrary to popular belief, I am fully capable of taking care of myself, much less carrying my own piece of luggage." I finished in a huff, I wasn't mad, more so irritated. I had people to wait on me, hand and foot, in Volterra, I left that behind fortunately. My new start included, doing things for myself.

We had a stare off, neither one of us willing to give up, too stubborn for our own good. We stayed that way for an immeasurable amount of time.

I heard the front door to the house open, Alice appeared at my side seconds later.

"Could you two jackasses get inside now, please? God! I'll get the damn bags, just go inside." She rolled her eyes as she watched the standoff between the two of us. Edward handed her my bags, before following behind her into the house. I didn't miss the smug look he shot at me and growled before, following them inside.

If I was impressed with the outside of the house, it was nothing compared to the inside. Whoever designed this, had a gift. Despite the color, it still felt welcoming and open. I immediately fell in love with the house, the living room had done it for me. The entire space, had varying shades of white, and the back wall had been taken out and replaced entirely with glass. You could see the lush forest, stretching on, along with the river that ran behind the house.

"This is absolutely beautiful. Your interior designer is quite amazing, they definitely have a gift."

He laughed quietly with a soft twinkle in his eye. Apparently, he was in on some joke, that I was missing. He noticed my look of confusion and decided to clue me in.

"Esme has a love for interior design, Bella. She did all this. She does everything around the house, that makes it look as homey as it does."

Somehow for once the prospect didn't surprise me, they all seemed to be the perfect picture of what a family should be like. Even humans couldn't get this close to perfection. If Pleasantville truly existed in real life, these people would be the founders. I had never seen a family like them before, so loving, compassionate, and willing to do anything for one another's safety. It floored me that they welcomed me with open arms, without so much as a second thought, now I knew why.

I realized in the middle of my revelation Edward had left the room, I raised my head to look around wondering where he had gone. I noticed the winding staircase, and the over hang that led upstairs, after all the house was three stories. I saw a small flash of bronze round the corner at the top of the staircase, and knew who it was immediately.

I walked up the staircase, slowly dragging my hand along the railing. It was satin soft, sanded to perfection like everything else, as I was beginning to realize. There were doors lining the halway on each side, all a pretty maple, honey, color. I searched for the one that could possibly be Edward's and noticed a door that was slightly ajar on the side of the hall.

I walked in to see a room full of books, it resembled a library. Not all of them were modern, and some looked like they honestly had centuries of life in them. I looked on in wonder at sight before me, I could have sworn I heard a chorus of angels singing. Some classics lined the walls, many medical books, and older ones that I recognized only because I had seen them in the library at home. I hadn't noticed him before, but Carlisle was sitting at a desk, reading. He was seated at a beautiful mahogany desk, in a plush leather chair.

I think he was too absorbed in his book to notice my arrival. I didn't want to interrupt him, so I silently left, continuing my search for Edward. I walked up the second flight of stairs, at the very end of the hallway a door was left wide open and I could hear soft music drifting from inside. Bingo!

I lithely walked to the door, hoping I was successful in pulling off the element of surprise. I walked through to see Edward stretched out on a large, black, leather, sofa. His arm over his eyes, seemingly asleep to a human onlooker. His room was very immaculate. It faced the south, with a large wall sized window. I assumed the entire south wall of the house was glass. The west wall was composed of a plethora of cd's. His room was better stocked in music than even the biggest musical store. Then again he had had a century to accumulate his collection, and when you can't sleep at night, there's more time on your hands. The floor was covered in a thick, plush gold carpet, and the walls hung with something of a slightly darker shade.

I cleared my throat, and to my amusement Edward tumbled off the couch in his surprise. I figured he would have at least noticed my scent by then, apparently not. I giggled softly, as he collected himself, he even looked slightly embarrassed. Intriguing.

I decided to tease him just a little bit more. "Hello there, sleepy head."

He grumbled quietly to himself, I laughed aloud.

"You're room is amazing, it's very you.. I've got to say I'm pleasantly surprised by the amount of music you've managed to attain, quite impressive." walking over to the massive collection I asked, "How do you have these organized?"

"Umm, by year, and then by personal preference within that frame," He seemed detached from the subject.

I turned to see what had him so distracted, he was looking at me with an odd look in his eyes.

"What?" They was he was looking at me was making me kind of self conscious.

He shook his head, almost as if trying to get some inane thought out, and responded with a quiet, "Nothing."

I would've pushed for more, but I wasn't in the mood, and I figured I could badger him for it later.

"Would you mind showing me where I'll be staying? I'd like to get started on unpacking."

"Of course. Follow me." I followed him out of the room not paying attention to where I was going, I ran right into him. He had stopped at the door a few feet away from his, causing me to run right into his back. It didn't hurt but on impulse I still said "Ow"

He smiled down at me, chuckling lightly, opening the door to the room. It was definitely not what I was expecting. Apparently Alice hadn't figured out that I wasn't much of a girly girl. The entire room was decked out in various shades of pink. I looked on in horror at it, I didn't want to move rooms, but pink?! Not only was it pink, but the bed was frilly with ruffles. It was frightening. I would definitely have to discuss changing the room to my personality.

Edward was beside me roaring with laughter, probably because of the look on my face. He had picked up on my aversion to softer shades and designs. I preferred blue and green, to -insert gag- pink.

"I was anticipating you to suck it up and look happy, but that look on your face," Edward was speaking between laughs somewhat marring his speech, "Priceless."

I punched his shoulder lightly, he sobered up after that. Other than the color selection, I actually liked the room. It had spunk and personality. I could make it my own.

"Do you think Esme would mind if we, uh ya know, redecorated?" I didn't want to offend anyone, but I could not deal with the feminine feel of the room.

"Oh, I'm sure she'd be more than happy. She would probably insist on letting her do it, not even out of obligation, just out of personal satisfaction. Just let her know what colors you want and she has a knack for putting a persons personality into their room."

I sighed happily and smiled. My suitcases were off to the side, so I decided to start unpacking my music and books first. Edward had yet to leave, he was just standing in the doorway observing.

I pulled out my mini iHome, plugged in my iPod, and put it on shuffle. Supermassive Black Hole, by Muse was the first song that came on. I started arranging my books on the shelf, my collection nowhere near as impressive as that of the library on the second floor.

Edward came over and smiled when he noticed I arranged them in alphabetical order. I shrugged, it made things easier to find if you put them in a specific order.

"Do you need any help? I'm sure Alice will be in here later when you begin to unpack your clothes, making sure their up to par, but until then I'll happily help. Just tell me what to do."

I considered and accepted. The more help the better, plus it was time with him. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure, since you're such a big music guru, you can organize my cd's for me. I don't care how you decide to organize them, just let me know when you're through."

He nodded and grabbed my suitcase with cd's, it couldn't rival his collection, but in due time maybe. "Nice music choice by the way."

"Thank you, Heidi used to sneak and drop me off at the book store or music store for hours a day and I'd just sit there, listening or reading to everything. I never developed too much of a preference although, country music and horror books, should be banned in my opinion."

He laughed at my statement and continued his work. We stayed like that for a while, just organizing books and music, joking around and laughing with each other. We had finished unpacking within an hour, but he never left. We ended up laying on the bed, talking and sharing stories. I didn't mean to do it, being a vampire I figured it would've taken longer for me to get tired much less impossible, but it didn't. I fell asleep, hand intertwined with Edward's. And that was the first night that my dreams consisted of Edward Cullen, and only Edward.

* * *

**Review!!! Like atleast 10 before i update. thanks :)**

**Love, im-betting-on-alice493**


	10. AN Please don't get pissed & just read

**Author's Note**

**PLEASE READ!**

**I hate author's notes just as much as the next person, but I just have to let you guys know that I am in the process of updating. I just couldn't get up the desire to write. So here and there I've been updating chapter 10. I've got quite a bit written and I plan on posting it by midnight tonight.**

**I apologize from the bottom of my heart for taking so long to update. I'm really sorry, I've been busy and had a "minor" spurt of writers block I suppose.**

**The only thing I ask of you is that you leave more reviews and constructive criticism. It'll help me write better, make you happy and update faster. And I know we all love updates so I'm sure that gives you some incentive.**

**Well, I've got chapter 10 pulled up so instead of writing this god awfully long author's note I'm going to write something constructive.**

**Thank you so much readers. You give me the confidence and incentive to do what something I love.**

**Love,**

**I_am_betting_on_alice493**


	11. First Times and Green Monsters

**Finally!! God guys I am so sorry. I know it's taken forever and I'm so sorry. But here is EPOV. I cut it short because it's quite hard to grasp his POV and make it seem real-ish mixed with myself. Happy mediums are very hard to find. lol**

**Okay I'll shut up!! READ! READ! READ! OH and ENJOY!**

* * *

EPOV

Normally I would feel awkward and slightly uncomfortable in a situation like this, but these weren't normal circumstances and Bella wasn't a normal girl. She was intelligent, funny, stubborn, and beautiful. God beautiful didn't even properly describe her, words couldn't describe her, and she was inexplicably perfect.

As selfish as it sounds I was thrilled when I found out she was finishing with her transformation that evening in Volterra. I would never damn anyone to this existence, but she didn't have much of a choice. Still, I wish things had worked out differently for her. Under different circumstances, and in the 1918 at my youthful age of 17, I would've courted her without any hesitation.

She mumbled intelligibly in her sleep, causing me to smile involuntarily. She was so precious and impossibly innocent. Maybe a tad bit stubborn, outspoken, and undeniably spunky, but that's what made her all the more desirable. Our afternoon was fun and laidback, I had thoroughly enjoyed it.

Her music collection far surpassed my expectations and I was pleasantly surprised. She was never predictable and always managed to surprise me. Her answers to questions, obsessions with the classics, selflessness, they're all traits that aren't common in today's society. It was all unlike anything I had ever come across. My brow furrowed as I realized it was to be expected, she radiated otherworldliness.

My thoughts and breathing stopped when she rolled over, snuggling even tighter against me side, if that was possible. Her arm was haphazardly thrown across my waist, her small hand clutching me closer, her head was pressed firmly into my chest. My arm was wrapped around her as well, holding her close to my side. She smelled heavenly, a mixture of strawberries and freesia, a delectable scent.

That's what she smelled like that fateful night in Italy, delectable. My mood abruptly changed darker as I remembered that night. I had wanted nothing more than to pin her to the nearest table and suck her completely dry of her blood. Such a scent it was! It called to me, beckoning me to taste the forbidden fruit, something I hadn't done in many years. She was heaven scent and a curse as well. I couldn't help the overpowering guilt that washed over me. How could I be so heartless? She was an innocent human, not even an adult, and all I had wanted was to kill her. A monster, a savage beast, that's what I am.

Before the overpowering smell of her had the chance to meet my senses, and before the monster in me ushered me towards her blood however, her stunning beauty caught my attention. After her transformation, I was surprised that she took to me so easily. It was as if she had completely forgotten the entire event of the night before. We talked so easily with each other though, conversation was never a problem and if silence fell upon us it was completely comfortable.

She adjusted to Forks easily too, as soon as we stepped foot off the plane really. I was entranced with how easily she could welcome such a drastic change in her surroundings. She must have wanted it, or something along those lines. I wonder what her true motivations for leaving the Volturi were. She doesn't really seem to have many secrets hidden, then again if it's a secret most people are good at keeping them well hidden. She could very well be no exception to said rule.

I trust her though, with a lot more than I've ever revealed to anyone. In all honesty, Bella is my first best friend. Sure Alice and I get along well, solely because she and I can relate on some level, since we're both the "freaks" of the family, but Bella is actually someone that I can relate to on almost every level. For such a young person, she is way beyond her years.

_**Don't forget we have school tomorrow Edward. Bella's coming too, you know the rules.**_

Alice's tinkling voice interrupted my train of thought. I really didn't want to be the one to tell Bella she had to come to High School with us, I'd leave that chore to Alice. I know what school is like and I detest it. No doubt Bella will too. My idea of fun is definitely not spending my years in a monotonous purgatory, I'd like to think Bella's isn't either.

_**Rose and Emmett are going to be in Italy until the end of the week so the story is that they're looking at colleges. It's not the best excuse but it's legit.**_

Even though she couldn't see me, I nodded my agreement, and turned my attention towards Bella. It was about eleven o'clock at night. She'd been sleeping since about seven and hadn't woken once, I was beginning to worry. Why was she so tired? She had to be hungry too, I hadn't seen her eat since the night of her party, and I don't even think she eaten then.

I reached a hand up to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear. The moon was out and slightly dim,hidden by the constant cloud cover, darkness enveloping her room. The small amount of light seeped into the room and settled on Bella like a spotlight. The light glow from the moon made her creamy skin look even more beautiful, the creamy softness of it emphasized even more. Asleep her face was devoid of any stress, she looked completely serene and at ease with a small smile on her face. I smiled in spite of myself, she was so beautiful and innocent.

Her breathing changed pace, and she stirred in her sleep. It was about time she awoke, I sighed in relief, thankful that she was okay, just merely tired. She yawned wide and stretched resembling a cat. I chuckled softly, causing her head to snap in my direction. Recognition crossed her face her eyes met mine and all coherent thought left me.

Her eyes held such emotion, it was impossible to look away. She smiled a small smile casuing me to smile in return.

"Good morning sunshine," I murmured quietly. Her smile turned impish and she replied with a small "morning" in return. I chuckled quietly absentmindedly playing with a piece of her hair. It was so easy to be with her. I stopped though when I realized that under these circumstances it would be relatively weird to show her any kind of affection other than friendly.

She looked around the room, apearing to be confused as to where she was. Her eyes landed on the alarm clock next to her bed and she cursed under her breath, seemingly irritated with the time. I smiled and decided it would be the nice thing to let her know what else awaited her today.

I cleared my throat and took a deep breathe before addressing her. I was probably blowing this whole thing out of proportion but I wanted to be cautious about it, just in case.

"Bella?" I said hesitantly.

She glanced at me, a smile gracing her face. "Yes?"

"As a family, we all have certain responsibilities to uphold. We all decided that in order to fit in and stay in a certain place for an extended amount of time, we'd have to assume a human lifestyle. Therefore, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and I all attend the local high school. Alice and I act as juniors while Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie pose as seniors. Seeing as how you were frozen in time at such a young age, I'm afraid you'll have to attend high school with us. You'll be posing as a junior of course, like myself and Alice. Carlisle is still here. He'd like to iron out the finer details, and give you our story as well as what yours will be, before he leaves for the hospital." I finished having not taken a breath once, and looked at her waiting for her reaction.

Her face held a look of excitement, curiousness, anxiousness and confusion. Actually, scratch that, her face was completely blank, it was her eyes that held all the emotion. I once again marveled in the amount of emotion her eyes always held. Those big chocolate orbs were entrancing, so much that they made me incoherent at times.

"When do I start?" She asked excitedly, she was bouncing slightly in her seat, grinning from ear to ear.

I couldn't help the incredulous look that came across my face, she was…excited…for school? What an amazingly odd individual. I forgot that she had asked me a question and quickly answered.

"Today, if you're up to it. Of course if you'd rather wait a few days, please feel free to take your time. There's no rush, believe me. I understand completely if you're hesitant. School is definitely not something I'd lament giving up." I just couldn't fully grasp her excitement for…school!

"Of course I'm up to it silly. My first day of school, how exciting!"

Then it hit me! She had never been to school before, with other people. Of course! Living with the Volturi, she had been their dirty little secret. She didn't even legally exist! Of course, Carlisle had already had birth certificates, social security numbers and all that necessary paperwork made for her. But in reality Isabella, didn't exist. I smiled at her, finally understanding her excitement.

"Alright, seeing as how it's 4:00 we have some time to prepare you, get you ready and get to school on time. We have more than enough time actually. So let us head downstairs now and meet with Carlisle to discuss this further."

She immediately hopped up, stumbling in the process but catching herself before I had the chance. She looked down, smoothing down her clothes before turning towards the door, with her head held high. I chuckled and followed after her. She grabbed my hand, in a friendly gesture of course, squeezing it in her excitement. I looked down at her, just to see her looking up at me. She smiled and I smiled in return.

We entered the living room to see Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper already seated sporadically around the room. Alice and Jasper occupied the recliner, Alice seated on Jaspers lap. Carlisle and Esme sat next to each other on the couch holding hands. There was the seat next to Esme available and of course the love seat. I relinquished my grip on Bella's hand, having noted the questioning stares coming from my family, and walked over to sit at the love seat.

Bella stood in the middle of the living room for a split second before walking over to join me. I tried to control the grin of satisfaction that came over my face, and I did. However, I couldn't control the _feeling_ of satisfaction, causing Jasper to raise a questioning eye at me.

_**What's with the emotions Edward?**_

I surreptitiously moved my eyes, right to left, letting him know I wanted him to drop it. Carlisle cleared his throat and began speaking, more so to Bella, but we all listened.

"Bella, I trust that Edward already shared with you the basic situation at hand."

She nodded in confirmation.

"Very well, then let me share with you the story that is the Cullen Family, as well as answer any questions you have," He smiled softly at her before continuing

"-I work at the hospital, as a doctor as I'm sure you're already aware. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward were all adopted by Esme and I. Jasper and Rosalie are twins, with the last name of Hale, while Alice, Edward and Emmett are Cullen. Esme cannot have children which explains the large amount of adopted children. You, my dear, can pick how you would like to fit into the story. Unless of course you'd rather I just handle that for you."

Bella's lips pursed as she debated over what she wanted. I assumed that since she seemed to be thinking so hard, she wanted to decide. Her face cleared and she had a determined look on her face. Obviously she had reached a consensus.

"I think I'd like to pose as another adopted child, if it's not too much trouble. I feel horridly disrespectful referring to you so informally, and I'd much rather keep the story simple by simply being an orphan."

Carlisle smiled, while I marveled at her response. For a child who had never gone to school, she far exceeded the intelligence of many of the students in our school, hell she was smarter than some of the students I went to school with in college.

"That wouldn't be a problem at all Bella. I agree, it is a much easier story to carry out, and the one I had in mind. I have already gotten and filled out the necessary paperwork. You will be under the name of Isabella Cullen, unless you'd rather go by something else. You're in all A.P. and honors classes, I'm sure you can handle that. I made sure that you have at least one of the children in every class. P.E. is required, therefore you'll have to be careful and maintain control. That should cover everything. It's about 5 now, I'm sure you'd like to shower and freshen up. Alice, will help you find something to wear and you'll be riding to school with Edward. Seeing as Alice has an unhealthy attachment to her Porsche," He threw her a mocking glass, to which she stuck out her tongue, "She and Jasper will be taking it. So enjoy your first day Bella. I'm off to work." Carlisle kissed Esme before walking out to the garage.

I got up stretching, for no apparent reason, just habit and reached my hand out to Bella. She graciously accepted and we headed upstairs.

"You have a bathroom connected to your room, in case you happened to over look that last night. Alice, took it upon herself to stock your bathroom for you, towels are in the cabinets, and that should be it."

We reached her room and she walked in. I turned to walk away but stopped short.

_**Edward, let her know that I'll have an outfit set out for her when she gets out.**_

"Alice says she'll have an outfit ready for you when you get out." She rolled her eyes, but nodded none the less retreating into her room.

I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I walked to my room. I walked in, turned on my stereo and crashed on the couch. My mind drifted immediately but it didn't have to go far, for what my thoughts centered around was a few couple hundred feet away.

I was so completely ecstatic to have her in my life. She was like a spotlight, the north star, the sun. She simply brightened my world. I couldn't figure out how to describe it. It was like her simply being there made me happier. I was so happy to have a friend that I could rely on, relate to, spend time with.

Before I knew it Alice was in my room tossing clothes at me. I looked up, raising an eyebrow at her. She could be so pushy sometimes, damn pixie.

"Get dressed, Bella's out of the shower and getting dressed, then we need to leave for school." She barked out orders like she was some drill sergeant! I rolled my eyes, but obeyed none the less.

I had to admit, Alice _did_ have good taste in clothes. Today I was to wear a simple charcoal grey button up with a pair of dark designer, I'm sure, jeans. I wore a pair of simple shoes that I'd had for quite some time, but they were good, sturdy, and I loved them.

I suppose I'd never thought about it, but I enjoyed monotony. For someone that complained about school I certainly was a tad hypocritical. I loved my Volvo, never steered from it. I'll probably have said Volvo for years before I ever think so much as to upgrade the model. I did the same thing everyday, hardly ever changed the music I listened to, even though I had many different genres. I was a walking repetition. I smirked sardonically, and walked out of my room.

I was still thinking about my mild form of hypocrisy as I walked, only to be intercepted by Bella. She managed to catch me off guard causing, me, Edward Cullen, to stumble. I couldn't fathom how she had managed that. Not in my 100 some odd years had I stumbled, even as a human I was relatively graceful. I was in awe of this, and it must of showed on my face.

"I'm so sorry Edward! I didn't see you there, I was just running down stairs to grab a quick bite to eat. I didn't realize how hungry I'd be, and for human food no less. I'm so sorry! Are you okay? You're not hurt are you? Edward…?"

I could feel the smile growing on my face. It was so obvious how embarrassed she was, I felt bad for not answering her, but it was so funny. Hearing her ramble on in apology, actually thinking she had managed to hurt me. Did she forget that I too, am I vampire? Truly laughable. I decided I was being rude though and quickly soothed her worries.

"It's quite alright Bella. You didn't even evoke a scratch. It is I that owes you an apology, for not watching where I was going. Are you alright?" I was truly curious to see if she was okay. I had caught her before she could fall or anything of the sort, but it couldn't hurt to check.

She smiled softly and nodded. I grinned in return and offered her my arm.

"Shall we?"

She giggled softly, linking her arm with mine. We made our way downstairs, her dragging me into the kitchen. Her lips pursed as she surveyed her surroundings for something simple to eat. Her eyes brightened as she spotted a bowl of fruit on the island. She grabbed and apple and bit into it, moaning quietly as her eyes rolled back. I marveled at the sight before me, and laughed quietly to myself.

It was comical how much she enjoyed the simple sustenance that was an apple. A drop of juice slithered its way down her chin and on impulse I stuck my finger out to catch it. I surveyed the drop of liquid before sticking my tongue out to taste it. It was revolting, nowhere near appetizing to me, but I managed to keep my face a calm mask.

I looked down to see Bella starring at me, an odd look in her eyes. Her tiny adam's apple bobbed as she presumably swallowed. We starred at each other for an immeasurable amount of time before a throat being cleared alerted us to the presence of others.

Bella's head jerked in the direction of the disturbance, before she looked down finding something very interesting about her feet. I continued to stare at her, seemingly lost in her.

_**Edward, can you please stop starring at Bella, so we can leave. We have to get to school early so she can get her schedule and just fyi you have every class with her. Do with that information what you will.**_

Alice's tinkling, pesky voice drowned out all of my other thoughts. I nodded and turned to her, winking. She knew I had a good friendship with Bella, otherwise she wouldn't have stuck me in all her classes. Bella might think it odd that the Cullens she would be having class with, was in fact _Cullen, _and myself to be exact.

At least now school, would be minutely less exhausting with Bella there. I grabbed my bag out of the pile Alice had situated in front of her, grabbing Bella's in the process. I swung mine over my shoulder and carried Bella's also.

"Let's go Bella, time for school." I called over my shoulder. She was still rooted in her spot, where she was standing before, gazing intently at the floor. Her head snapped up when I called her though. She smiled brushed a piece of falling hair behind her ear, and followed.

Outside my baby, my Volvo, was sitting outside where I left her. Still in perfect condition, not one single scratch or ding. I sighed wistfully, I love my Volvo. I opened Bella's door for her, shutting it quietly behind her. I threw our bags in the backseat, taking my rightful spot in the drivers seat. I put the key in the ignition and slammed the car into drive, whipping out of the driveway.

I laughed freely as I saw Bella clutching the seat for dear life. I forgot she didn't appreciate my reckless driving. Funny, it wasn't the speed that got her, she enjoyed that, it was just my driving style. She'd definitely have to get used to it, it was second nature for me now.

She glared at me causing me to chuckle again.

"First off Edward, I appreciate the consideration, but I'm perfectly capable of carrying my bag. Contrary to popular belief, I'm quite capable. Second, I know driving like a lunatic is second nature to you, but please, for the sake of my nerves, could you tone it down just a tad?" She asked exasperatedly.

I was taken aback my her statement. I had been brought up like a gentleman, always told to treat woman with respect. Miss. Bella completely contradicted my upbringing, insisting that she was okay without my help. I understood that, it was just hard to hear it. I wanted to do things for her. I was compelled to make her happy, apparently she thought differently about my tactics.

I didn't understand why I felt this way, insisting on her happiness. Normally, winning the favor of a woman, much less one I didn't know very well, was not on the top of my to do list. But of course, as established before, Bella was not at all normal. Not like others at all, virtually different in each and every aspect of her person,

I sighed and pushed all the complicated thoughts onto the back burner for now. I'd address my inner turmoil later, preferably during Trig. I internally groaned at the idea of returning to school. No turning back now, plus Bella would need someone there for her first day. Seeing as how I'm the only one in her classes, my hope of leaving early was in vain.

Bella had been bouncing in her seat the whole way there, and now that I turned into the parking lot her excitement disappeared, replaced by obvious nervousness. It was to be expected, new school, new country, new people, new everything. I'm sure it was terrifying, I grabbed her hand a squeezed it, hoping to instill some confidence within her. I parked in our usual parking spot and turned to Bella.

She glanced at me and smiled a weak smile. I sighed with a light chuckle. I reached into the back and grabbed our bags, handing Bella hers.

"You'll be fine, one of us will be with you in every class. You will never be alone. We all have lunch together and you can take a breather there, let us know how your day is going. You will be fine Bella. You are going to go in there with your head held high and be the amazing, new, baby sister of the infamous Cullen's." I winked at her after the last part, hoping to get at least a smile out of her.

It worked she giggled quietly, grabbed her bag out of my hand and kissed me on the cheek. My eyes widened with her sudden confidence, and my cheek burned, and tingled where her lips once had been.

She smiled shyly and reached to open her door, not before turning back to look at me once more.

"Thanks Edward, you're the best." She fully opened the door and got out. I stayed inside the vehicle for a couple more seconds, quickly gathering my emotions and reigning them in. I took a deep breath and got out myself.

In the distance I could hear Supergirl, by Saving Jane playing in the distance, accompanied by the squeal of tires. I rolled my eyes, noticing Bella looking on in confusion.

"Alice." Was all I said and she instantly knew. Alice pulled into the parking lot, zipping into the spot next to me. She popped out and waved dramatically at Bella.

"Hey Bells! You ready for your first day?" She asked excitedly. She waltzed over to Bella's side, linking arms with her. It was then that I noticed what the two were wearing. I was used to seeing Alice in barely there skirts, and cleavage enlarging tops, but Bella was a different story.

She looked absolutely breathtaking in a cream, pleated mini skirt. She had a cream colored tank top on underneath a navy blue three quarter inch sleeved top. Alice had paired with a pair of navy blue heels, finishing the outfit with a few bangles and a simple swan necklace. Fitting, I thought.

_**Those feelings better be directed towards Bella, Ed, or I swear to god I'll kill you.**_

I rolled my eyes at my idiot brother, and walked over to Bella.

"Alice, I'll take it from here. We're just going to get her schedule and then I'll show her around. Besides I'm sure you and Jasper have something else you'd like to be doing." That was all I needed to say before the two of them linked hands and rushed off to the nearest janitors closet.

"See you at lunch Bella!" Alice managed to holler over her shoulder before Jasper dragged her inside the school.

Bella shivered, presumably in disgust, before opening her back pack. I laughed and then watched what it was she was doing. She walked over to the bench by the guidance office and sat down. I followed curious to see what she was doing. I opened my mouth to ask, but it was then that she pulled out a pair of converse.

I laughed and she smirked.

"Alice was suspicious at first as to why I never put up a fight over those death traps. Apparently, Heidi already told her about my aversion to heels so she was prepared for an argument. What Heidi neglected to tell Alice, is how sneaky I can be." She finished tying her shoelaces before looking up at me, proud of herself.

I had to admit I was impressed, usually Alice caught these things. Shouldn't she have foreseen this and already threatened Bella? I pondered on this before I remembered Bella's ability to block powers.

"Cheeky, little she-devil. You are quite the devious little thing, however I applaud you for tricking Alice."

She jokingly bowed, while I applauded mockingly. We laughed and entered the guidance office. Mrs. Cope looked up and immediately her mind went down the gutter. Honestly, in her mind I was a student and theoretically she was old enough to be my grandparent. However, technically I was old enough to be _her_ grandparent.

Still, it was rather revolting and disturbing to see her inner fantasies playing out before me. I cleared my throat effectively ceasing her daydreams, I sighed in relief.

"Edward. And you must be Isabella. Welcome to Forks dear. Here's your class schedule, and I assume you won't be needing a map. So all that's left is this, have each of your teachers sign it, bring it back at the end of the day. Have a good day dear." She smiled somewhat sincere at Bella. I held back the laugh that was threatening to bubble out.

_**Why are all these children absolutely gorgeous? I was hoping she'd be the one ugly ducking they picked, but no not the Cullens. Perfect Cullens.**_

Bella smiled back, as I quickly ushered her out. The parking lot was quickly filling with students. Some gawking and eyes already focused on myself and Bella. I internally cursed the outfit Alice put her in. Teenage boys were already undressing her in their minds, the girls sizing up their competition. They obviously didn't see much, since us Cullen's were known to stick to ourselves.

An overwhelming sense of…_jealously_ swept through me as I heard the thoughts running through the male populations mind.

_**New meat! Damn she's fine, I'd like to tap that.**_

_**Look at those legs, I'd love to have them wrapped around me.**_

_**Holy fuck. Her lips could rival Angelina Jolie's. Damn I can only imagine what they would feel like wrapped arou-**_

I immediately linked hands with Bella, dragging her down the hall to our first class English. I already knew our schedule. English, Government, Trigonometry, Spanish, Lunch, Biology and lastly Gym. I sighed with relief, knowing we had every single last class together. I already helped get some of the guys off of Bella's admirer list, but it didn't put so much as a dent in that list.

_**There's no fucking way I'm going to let Cullen, keep that fine piece of ass all to himself.**_

_**He must just be being gentlemanly or some shit like that. No way does he already have a thing with the new adoptee.**_

_**I'd still tap that. I have no problem with sharing. She's finer than that Rosalie chick.**_

I smirked at that last thought. Rosalie already knew that Bella was much more beautiful than her and she already wanted to rip her to shreds. Hearing her thoughts confirmed would only add fuel too the fire.

We walked into the classroom, thankfully before most students had time to pour in.

"What was up with the mad dash for the classroom?" Bella asked, morbidly curious.

"I just thought you would want to get to class before everyone else and be starred at." It was partially true. True because I did think that, false because I was thinking about me, not her. She didn't need to know that though.

"Go have Mr. Mason sign that slip. We sit right here," I gestured to the two seats in back, "Class starts in five minutes, so you have enough time to calm down." I smiled knowing her nerves had returned.

She smiled in appreciation and walked up to the teacher. He was lost in some mundane thoughts about the lesson, paying absolutely no attention to his surroundings. Bella quietly cleared her throat and called his name.

His head snapped up, his eyes wide as saucers completely glazed over. I would know that look anywhere, Bella had dazzled our English teacher, causing his thoughts to go straight to hell and a hand basket.

_**Holy shit! I'm going to be teaching **_**that**_** for the next two semesters? Hot damn! Did I hit the fucking jackpot or what. Mmm. That skirt looks great on her long silky legs. **_

_**She looks innocent too. Fuck! Looks like I'll be confined to the desk today.**_

I growled under my breath, alerting only Bella to my irritation. He was the teacher for fucks sake! I was growing more and more pissed off by the second with his vulgar, obscene and down write revolting thoughts. I wanted nothing more than to pick him up and throw him against the wall.

Bella heard my growl and looked at me questioningly. I quickly composed my face, avoided her gaze. I clenched my fists against my knees, and took deep breaths. I was going to go through this all day today, I could already tell.

"Mr. Mason?" Bella asked tentatively. I knew she was independent, and I knew that she wasn't dumb, but I'm not sure if she knew just how bad his "infatuation" with her was.

He cleared his throat and answered her. "Yes. How may I help you?" he asked all too willingly.

"Uhm, could you sign this please. All of my teachers have to sign this before the end of the day." She flashed him a smile, little did she know that only made the situation worse. I bit back the groan that I wanted to release. She was blindly "flirting" back with him, or at least that's what he saw.

"Sure thing Miss…?"

"Cullen." His smile immediately turned into a frown. He knew how elusive us Cullens were. Thank god for our vampirism, I never thought the day would come where I would actually be thankful for this existence.

He quickly signed the slip of paper and went on to decided where she would sit. I knew there was only was seat open, it was next to myself. He was seriously contemplating seating her up front though, "just to get a good look at her rack.", as he so eloquently put it. Ass.

Bella let out a breath and sat down next to me. I looked at her smirking, resulting in a punch to the arm. She smiled slightly though, I was glad we could joke about this.

"Nice going there. You've got him confined to his desk for the rest of the class period." I whispered quietly in her ear. She froze, and I pulled back to look at her face. She had a far off look in her eyes that worried me.

I put my hand on her shoulder and she shivered. I quickly withdrew my hand. "Bella?" She looked down, fiddling with her hands. "Yeah?"

My brow furrowed, what had I done? She seemed okay earlier. Did I say something wrong? I voiced my thoughts. I felt absolutely horrible that I had added to making her first day worse. She noticed the pained look on my face and grabbed my hand, squeezing it tightly.

"No Edward. You didn't do anything wrong, I just thought of something and got lost in my thoughts." I looked at her skeptically not believing her, but dropped it when she got a pleading look on her face.

Students started pouring in then, each and everyone casting curious, hateful or lusty glances at the new student. I sighed and ran my free hand down my face. This was going to be a long day. I slid mine and Bella's hands under the table, hoping to keep any rumors from starting on her first day. People already think Bella and I are an item, I don't need to confirm that by holding hands with her.

She smiled nervously at me, I smiled reassuringly in return and quickly brought our intertwined hands up to my mouth to kiss the back of her hand. It was quick enough that no one saw but it helped Bella. She mouthed a quick 'thank you' and squeezed my hand once more. I knew she was going to need me today, so I vowed to remain calm and be there for her.

She needed me and I couldn't let her down. I would always be there for her. My first real best friend and the truest, I couldn't ever afford to let her down. She would be there for me too, I just knew it. I smiled and turned my attention toward the front of the room, listening to the lesson for once.

Suddenly, today didn't seem like such an impossible day, not with Bella by my side.

* * *

**Seriously review or my updates will take longer than that. I want atleast 1 review from each reader and subscriber. I know how many subscribers there are I'LL COUNT!! lol jk**

**Love,**

**i_am_betting_on_alice493**


	12. Bells and Realizations

**New chapter! Woo! Thank you for the lovely reviews! I have a favor to ask you guys. There's this amazing show on youtube called livelavalive. I'm sure some of you have heard of it, others haven't. It's a random/improve/comedy; show that is hosted/created by Mitchell Davis. I myself think the shows are absolute genius; he's gorgeous and keeps life interesting. Go check it out you might like it.**

**Janice (other readers read this too!!!)-****my lovely and sweet reader. I'm going to clarify about Bella's power on here, because I've been shaping it, getting it to exactly what I want. This chapter is the finalizer, sealing up all loose ends, but I want to clarify, since it won't be too clear in the chapter. Bella, first and foremost has the ability to block all, and every, power directed at her. She can also, as you'll find in this chapter, block powers directed at others (this instance will be by accident). Also, she has the power to use others abilities. The more she is acquainted with that power and person the better her ability to use it will be. In the beginning, and in this chapter, it will be out of pure want and by accident. But once it's all clarified and she knows exactly the extent of her power it will all be by will. I hope that helped clarify.**

* * *

**EPOV**

4 hours and 20 minutes, 260 minutes, 15,600 seconds left in the hellashish day that I am being forced to suffer through. Bella and I were now in Trig, an overall boring and headache inducing class. This would explain my sudden fascination with numbers.

It's funny you would think with school it would succeed in making you smarter, but I'd like to beg to differ. I think I might actually be able to detect a small portion of my brain turning into mush. How tragic.

Bella had slowly adjusted and was now talking animatedly with Jessica Stanley. Definitely not my first choice in friends for her, but it wasn't like I could control whom she liked. Jessica had a not so secret infatuation with me it was undying. I had turned her down countless times, always very gentlemanly of course. Apparently she couldn't take a hint.

She and Jessica were talking about nothing of importance, Jessica was inquiring about where Bella came from, asking how she fit in with our family. To anyone else, Bella included, it would seem that she was merely curious. To someone that could hear her thoughts, I knew otherwise. Jessica was not only mildly curious; she was digging for dirt, hoping to find even the tiniest hint of gossip before someone else.

So far, Bella had managed to stay mum and only tell necessary tidbits, other than that Jessica was getting nothing, and she was not happy about it. I smirked, enjoying the onslaught of thoughts going on in her head, if not for the trivial detail of them, then the humorous ridiculousness.

40 minutes left of class, 40 obscenely long, miserable minutes. I groaned internally, begging for the clock to speed up, a fire alarm to be pulled, a random crisis to occur. Anything! I would settle for a fire drill right now, I just needed to escape the nagging voice of Jessica. It was going to lead me to insanity! Well maybe not that dramatic, but it was extremely annoying.

"Ehmygosh! So you, like, lived in, like, Italy, 'till, like, now?" Jessica screeched, in her a_nnoying _voice. Apparently like was one of the few words in her minutely stocked vocabulary.

Bella had a look on her face that was a mixture of incredulity and amusement. I chuckled softly. "Yes, I lived in Italy up until this summer, when the Cullen's so graciously took me in. They're a heaven sent."

**_I wish Carlisle would adopt me!_**

I scoffed mentally. As if! I'd be forced to leave the family once again if that sorry excuse of a human, ever, entered the ranks of our close-knit family.

"That's, like, so amazing. What's Italy like? Is it, like, old looking? Do you have, like, a ton of pizza shops? Are there, like, any hot Italian guys there? Did you, like, date any of them?" I had to fight extremely hard to fight the round of laughs that were threatening to come out. She had to be kidding. Was she truly that narrow minded that the only thing she was interested in was the "hot Italian guys'. Ah, the true _genius _of the human mind.

Bella raised an eyebrow at her questions. She glanced over at me with a look that said "is she serious?" to which I smiled and shook my head no. She sighed exasperatedly, but proceeded to answer her questions anyways. This is the part where I actually listened, I was curious to know if Bella had in fact dated anyone before.

"Italy is beautiful. It's an old country to begin with, so yes; parts of it are weathered, crumbled, and essentially non-existent. In my opinion though, the ancient, and historical aspect of Italy makes it the beautiful, breathtaking place that it is," She chuckled and continued, "yes, there are pizza shops there, but non like what is in America. You're pizza is very greasy, and all around unhealthy. In Italy they use all fresh ingredients, and cook it differently. It has a much softer and lighter taste. And lastly, no I've never dated any "hot Italian guys," she rolled her eyes, "I never showed much interest for a boyfriend." Her gaze quickly shifted to mine, so quick that had I not been looking right at her I wouldn't have caught it, before her gaze shifter down to her hands.

I stared at her, even though a curtain of hair masked her face. I was confused as to the meaning of her look. Did she…_want_ a boyfriend? Did she…did she want _me_ as a boyfriend? Nonsense, Isabella was beautiful. The epitome of natural beauty, surely she could do better than me. Surely she knew just how beautiful she was.

"Until now," I heard her softly mutter.

My thoughts screeched to an alarming halt. She wanted a boyfriend, from here apparently. Who? Already? She hadn't even met anybody outside of our family, until three and a half hours prior. Who had already caught her interest in this short expanse of time? I was overcome by an all consuming, crushing feeling of defeat, hopelessness and over all sadness. I couldn't figure out why. I should be happy that she had already found someone, right?

Newton, Yorkie and Cheney were the only ones ballsy enough to come up and greet her so far. All the others were apparently too intimidated by her beauty, to even manage a simple "hello". I suppose Newton could've stolen her attention. Although, at the moment he resembled a lost puppy, hanging on Bella's every last word. It was pretty sad, to be completely honest.

A giggle all to similar passed my attention, bringing me back to reality. Jessica had her hand over her mouth, acting like an innocent schoolgirl. She glanced back and forth between Bella and I; she was thinking the exact same thing as some of the males.

**_Bella and Edward, a couple? Damn new girl, couldn't keep her hands to herself for five minutes. There she goes taking the last single Cullen._**

Little did she know, under absolutely no circumstances would I even _consider_ dating her. She was feeble minded, immature, and far too narrow minded, to even consider the fact that she could, _ever, _earn my attention.

Jessica leaned in, attempting to conceal her question, and whispered in Bella's ear her question. "Are you and Edward dating? Or do you just have a crush on him?" She phrased it with mock curiosity inside though she was absolutely seething.

Bella stuttered, for what reason, I wasn't sure. I was intrigued though; I wanted to know the answer to that question myself.

"I…I uhm…" She looked at me, looked back at Jessica, sighed, and leaned closer to Jessica. Her hair blocked me once again, and I couldn't see what she told Jessica, my only hint that she had answered was Jessica's curt nod. I listened in for Jessica's thoughts and heard nothing. It was like she had completely disappeared off the face of the earth.

I'd crack a joke about the day finally coming when nothing other than wind flowed through her head, but in all honesty I was worried. Is there something wrong with me? Is my gift "malfunctioning"? What is going on?

"Miss Cullen! Miss Stanley!" they both jumped at the outburst, "If you'd be so kind as to pay attention, we could continue on with the lesson. Unless you'd like to share what is so interesting, of course." Mr. Varner called coldly to the two. I mentally thanked him; Jessica's voice had finally pushed me to my brink. She stiffly turned around back in her seat, right when she did so her thoughts returned.

I grew confused once more, trying desperately to understand what had just happened. Bella had turned to look at me once more, she looked apprehensive. I couldn't understand that either. I was slowly learning just how dependent on my ability I had become. Not being able to hear others thoughts, put me in a compromising position, and I did not enjoy it.

"Uhm…Edward?" Bella's voice was just a whisper of air, her lips not moving. Which I suppose was good considering she had just gotten in trouble for talking. I answered back just the same, wondering what could have her so timid, again.

"Yes? What's the matter?" I was worried about her, those foreign instincts kicking in once more, pushing me to care. It was slowly consuming me, forcing me to take interest in her needs, wants, safety. It was as if protecting her was laid out in my future, impossible to escape.

"I…Did you…What…Ugh!" She took a deep breath, running her fingers through her hair, "Did Jessica's thoughts disappear earlier?" I was shocked, how did she know? I hadn't said anything out loud had I?

"Yeah, Yes. How did you know?" Her eyes got wide for a second, and she looked panicked, confused, and smug. What an odd mixture of emotions.

"Well uh, I desperately wanted her, Jessica's, thoughts to be mute to you when I answered her last question. So much that I was mentally willing it to happen. I suppose it worked since you never heard my answer to her question. I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. It was just an embarrassing question and I really didn't want to tell you her, let alone you, so I panicked. I'm so so sorry. I understand if you don't want to talk with me, or if your angr-"

"Bella!" I whispered harshly, I didn't mean to snap at her, but she was worrying for no reason. I was just glad there was nothing wrong with me. Apparently, Bella had found another aspect to her power. Amazing. "Calm down. It's fine, really. I'm not angry at all, I'm happy actually. I thought there was something wrong with me. Honestly, I'm not angry with you. I think it's amazing that you were able to do such a thing. You never cease to amaze me Isabella."

She smiled timidly, embarrassed by my compliment. I chuckled softly and tucked her hair behind her ear, revealing her beautiful face to me. She glanced up at me and her grin widened, she giggled quietly and grabbed my hand, causing me to grin too.

"Just don't do that again, I nearly had a meltdown." I teased her quietly.

"Don't count on it. You know what they say about eavesdroppers. Mind you're on business nosey," She smiled, and tapped my nose mockingly. I pouted and she just laughed.

"I can't help it curiosity takes the best of me." She rolled her eyes and added "curiosity killed the cat" before turning back to the front, once more. I checked the clock and sighed happily. 10 minutes left, until Spanish and then lunch, followed by Biology and lastly Gym, my favorite class of the day.

Mr. Varner assigned our homework and left us the last 5 minutes to talk amongst ourselves. Jessica, and not to my surprise, Mike both turned in their seats, to talk to you guessed it, Bella. I groaned quietly and ran my hand down my face.

"You have got to be kidding me," I mumbled darkly under my breath. Bella shot me a warning glance, and smiled brightly at the two.

"So Bella"

"So Edward"

I nodded my acknowledgment to Jessica, and she started talking animatedly. So I was wrong in my assumptions, Mike was interested in talking to Bella, but Jessica wanted to talk to me. Could this day get any worse? I pondered on that thought, and concluded that; yes it could in fact get worse. However, glancing at the clock I concluded that this class period was going to improve in about 20 seconds.

15…14…13…

I couldn't believe that I was actually getting antsy.

10…9…8…

I threw my stuff together, making sure to keep nodding occasionally at Jessica.

5…4…3…

"So, Bella, what do you think? You want to go out with me Friday night?"

2…1…

DING! DING! DING!

Students started bustling about; exiting the classroom like it was on fire. I suddenly wasn't in such a hurry to leave, tell me I heard him incorrectly. He actually…Did he just…Wha…HUH?! He had successfully managed to catch me off guard. Bella was rooted to her seat, a newly forced smile plastered on her face, seemingly taking her by surprise too.

I'm not entirely sure what came over me in that moment, an emotion so strong I couldn't place it. I was seeing red and would've loved nothing better than to pick Newton up and throw him out the window with as much force as possible. However, attempting to keep it low key and not attract attention to myself, I grabbed Bella's things, along with mine and grabbed her hand with my free one.

"Sorry Newton, we've got a family thing going on that night, maybe some other time." I smirked snidely at him and stalked off with Bella at my side. "But I doubt it." I muttered quietly to myself.

"Oh…kay..." He muttered a minute too late, we were already out of the classroom, headed towards Spanish. Bella was giggled quietly, her hand covering her mouth, attempting and failing miserably, to stifle her giggles. I glanced down at her, glaring because my anger had yet to wear off.

"May I ask what it is you find so humorous?" I truly couldn't find the hilarity in this, Newton was really starting to piss me off. And it had only been a day! By now, Bella was laughing uncontrollably.

"I." laugh. "Edward." laugh. "You. Mike. So" laugh. "Funny." She burst into a fit of giggles again. I looked at her like she was crazy, she just continued laughing. I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest, waiting for her to sober up. She did, and grabbed her books out of my hand, continuing to walk to class.

"Mind explaining that again, preferably in English?" I asked as we entered the Spanish class. She chuckled once more, as I led her to our designated seats, in the back once again.

"It was just so funny seeing you get jealous. Although, I suppose I should thank you, he has been acting like quite the lost puppy. I had no idea how I was going to turn him down." She smiled graciously at me.

"I was not jea-. Wait, you didn't want to go on a date with him? I thought you liked him." I was befuddled, had she not admitted to liking someone here already? He was the only semi-attractive male that attended this school, and she had yet to meet anyone outside of that. I was growing more and more confused by the second.

She laughed, and shook her head. "Honestly Edward, surely you know I have better taste in men. Besides, I haven't known him long enough to hold anything other than physical attraction for him, and that's not even present. Yes, I'm interested in someone here already, I'm pretty positive the feelings aren't returned though. An ordinary, Plain Jane like me could never have requited love. " Her smile slowly faded into a frown throughout her small speech.

I immediately wished I hadn't brought it up. She should never ever have to frown, a smile should always be upon her face, she was too beautiful to not. It angered me that she thought so little of herself; she was quite the opposite of ordinary.

"I think that's complete rubbish Bella. Whoever he is would be more than lucky to have any sort of affection directed towards him, from you. He must be completely blind to not see what's right in front of him. You are every man's dream," She scoffed at that, looking down at her fingers in her lap. I reached over tilted her head up and my way. "I'm serious Bella; you do not see yourself clearly. You haven't had to listen to the thoughts of every male in this school today. You are anything but ordinary. Trust me just this once."

Her eyes glazed over, and she looked as though she was about to cry. I grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly and kissing the back of her hand.

"Thank you," She whispered softly, "You have no idea how much that means to me. You're too good to me, Edward. I could never ask for a better friend than you." She kissed the palm of the hand that was resting on her cheek, holding it with her free hand.

I stared into her eyes, for an immeasurable amount of time. It was only seconds but it felt like so much more. I drowned in the deep chocolate pools, exploring the wonders of their depths. Even though I was happy, it still saddened me that she said "friends". I was reminded once again that I wasn't worthy of her love. I could never have anything other than friendship with her.

Friend. It was such a strong word at the moment; I didn't want to be her friend. I realized with a start, I wanted to be so much more. I wanted to be the one she ran to when she was scared, the one she could tell everything to, the one who knew all her secrets and she knew mine. I wanted to be her everything; I wanted her to be my everything.

It hit me, like a runaway train, I was falling for Bella, long and hard. I couldn't stop; it was captivating, all consuming, overwhelming, love. But what I came to realize was that, I didn't want it to stop, I loved her with all my heart.

Our teacher, Mr. Ruise, called the class to attention. Bella lowered our hands under the desk and I smiled with my new found discovery. I, Edward Cullen, was falling utterly and completely in love, with Isabella, and I couldn't be happier.

As much as I knew I didn't deserve her, I concluded that I was going to fight. I would do whatever it took to gain the attention and love, of Bella. I couldn't just walk away, never knowing what could happen. I needed to be with her, like humans needed air, like plants need the sun, I desperately needed Bella.

Spanish passed by quickly, thankfully. Bella and I threw our stuff in my locker and walked hand in hand to the lunchroom. I went to the line with the plan to just throw random things on the tray and walk off; however, Bella's stomach had other plans. I smirked as she ducked her head down.

"There's nothing wrong with being hungry Bella, this could actually work to our advantage," I nudged her softly in the stomach, "Come on, help me pick out what you want to eat. I'm not the one who has to choke this stuff down."

She chuckled and started pointing out things, in the end we ended up with a plethora of food items on the tray. I sat it down at the table, just as Alice and Jasper walked in, looking slightly ruffled I might add. I rolled my eyes, this was something typical for Rosalie and Emmett, not Jasper and Alice.

"I don't even want to know," I heard Bella mutter as she took a bite of a piece of bread.

I laughed and shook my head. "You don't, but I'm pretty positive you can guess."

She grimaced, but nodded her head none the less. I continued holding her hand, having yet to let it go since Trig, she didn't seem to have a problem with it though.

Alice raised an eyebrow as she danced towards the table.

**You two look awfully chummy, something you'd like to share?**

I moved my eyes left, then right, the usual for "no", and continued watching Bella eat. I'm sure it made her uncomfortable, but I just couldn't stop. Not only was it fascinating to watch her eat, having it been years since I'd seen someone eat up close and personal, but I just couldn't help getting lost in merely the thought of her.

"Hello Bella! How's your day been lately? I'm sorry we don't have classes together yet. Apparently Jasper hasn't either, so I guess you got stuck with Edward? How's that going for you?" She asked cheerily, glancing at me out of the corner of her eye. Jasper joined just as Bella started talking.

"It's been great actually, other than that pesky Mike Newton," I growled at the mention of him to which Bella snickered, "everything's been a okay. I'm enjoying it here quite a bit. It's so invigorating to be surrounded by so many people. I'm so glad I finally get to experience it."

Alice smiled. "Well I'm glad, Edward needed somebody to be in his classes with him anyway. I'm sure he's glad it's you." She smirked and winked at her. She gasped then, noticing the fact that Bella was actually eating.

"You're actually eating, like human food?" She asked astonished. I was confused, I thought Alice was never supposed to be confused or surprised. I raised an eyebrow at this, she just stuck out her tongue.

Bella looked down, hiding behind her again like usual. I sighed, pushing her hair back and squeezing her hand.

"Yes, for some reason Bella still enjoys eating human food. To be honest, she prefers human food over, err uhm, blood. It's just one more quirk that adds to the mystery that is Bella." I smiled warmly at her, she nodded her confirmation.

"So what I was thinking was, we could sneak bits and pieces of our food to Bella, and then it would help us keep up our façade. It could definitely make it easier on us, that way we don't have to explain why we never eat. Instead, Bella will make it look like we do."

I looked expectantly at everybody, Alice was bouncing in her seat nodding her confirmation, Jasper agreed by default and Bella looked as though she was pondering it. I waited fully aware that she may be opposed to the idea, I wasn't going to push her.

Her head tilted to the side, she smiled and nodded. "Yeah, sure. That sounds like a great idea, and if it helps you guys I'll definitely do it. No problem at all. I'd do anything to help make my stay easier on you guys."

We all smiled at her, and I squeezed her hand. "Thank you Bella, I'm sure that means a lot to all of us."

Alice nodded and Jasper smiled, however Alice had other things in mind.

"So Bella, I was thinking you and I could go shopping after school. Just to help make your stay a little more permanent. We'll pick up whatever will help make you feel more at home. Plus, you need more clothes, preferably ones that actually reveal the fact that you are indeed a girl." She said pointedly.

Bella huffed and glared at her, with her nose in the air. I glared at Alice too, she ignored both of us.

"Oh and don't think I didn't notice your change in footwear. Your height was significantly different from this morning, when I saw you this afternoon." Alice pouted in her seat.

Bella laughed, smiling smugly. "Sorry Alice, but I have balance issues and those death traps you refer to as shoes would lead to a catastrophic event."

She cracked a smile, and relented. "Oh and good news you two, they're doing blood typing in Biology today so it looks like you get to skip class."

I sighed happily, extremely happy to get the chance to leave school early, something I have been begging for since the bell rang signaling the beginning of the day.

We talked amongst ourselves during lunch, laughing and joking around with each other. It was a pleasant change from the stoically silent lunches we usually shared. Students looked curiously at us, but we ignored them. When the time came to resume classes Bella and I said our goodbyes, and parted ways. We went to my locker grabbing our homework, and walked out to the Volvo hand in hand.

I tossed our stuff in back, and opened the passenger door for Bella, she rolled her eyes but smiled and got in anyways. I chuckled softly, and got in.

"Thank you for humoring me, I know you don't necessarily want to, but I appreciate it." She smiled and turned on the radio. Her nose scrunched up in annoyance after not finding anything to listen to. She finally gave up and grabbed my CD case. I watched her this whole time, glancing at the road occasionally but was all too consumed by her antics.

Her face brightened as she found what she was looking for and placed it in the CD player. Clair De Lune filled the care, and she immediately relaxed. I smiled, rolling down the window a bit, enjoying the atmosphere. It was so relaxing, the smell of nature, the classical music flowing through the car and the companionable silence that fell upon us.

Bella glanced around wondering where we were headed. "Edward, isn't the house in the other direction? I mean I know I don't know this town well, but I did pay attention when we left this morning."

I chuckled and nodded. "Yes, home is the other way but there's something I want to show you, and I'm not in much of a hurry to get home anyways."

She nodded, and laced her fingers with mine. I grinned widely at the contact, and kissed her hand, settling them between us on the console. We drove for a good 30 minutes before we came to where the pavement ends. I got out, motioning for her to follow. She looked around, before turning to me.

"Where are we?"

"At a trail" I motioned to the ground extending into the woods. She glared and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, well not shit Sherlock, but why are we here?" I chuckled and grabbed her hand once more.

"You'll find out soon enough, just follow me." And I ran. She kept pace with me, it took less than 5 minutes to reach our destination and less than that for her to gasp when it came into view.

"Oh Edward, it's absolutely beautiful." Her hand was over her mouth as she took in her surroundings. I was happy that she enjoyed it as much as me. This was my place, no one other than me had ever set foot in my sanctuary. I had never wanted to share this with anyone else either, only Bella. I wanted to reveal myself to her, starting with this one place.

"Yes, I know." She glanced at me and her breath caught. We stared into each other's eyes much like before, it was always easy to get lost in hers. There's was electricity flowing through my veins, lighting every nerve ending in my body on fire, but I welcomed it. It was a pleasant feeling, drawing me to the magnificent creature in front of me.

I wound my arms around her waist, pulling her impossibly close to me. She exhaled deeply and her amazing, mouthwatering, scent washed over my senses. I was surrounded by her, she enveloped my entire being, consuming me. My knees buckled and I was sure that I would fall over from the overwhelming emotions reeking havoc on me.

She licked her lips and I nearly lost it.

"Bella…" I breathed softly starring into her eyes. I was falling and falling impossibly fast. All rational thought had long left me, I was in the moment. Carpe Diem. I was most definitely seizing the day. I only hoped this wasn't the wrong choice, I don't know what I would do if my love was unrequited. How this girl had managed to make me an illiterate, babbling fool, I'm not sure, but I wasn't going to give it up.

I was in love.

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Tell me if you want me to switch back to BPOV, just let me know how I'm doing. Annonymous reviews are allowed. I don't care, just please review. It makes me extremely happy, and motivates me to update faster! Thanks for reading!**

**Love,**

**im_betting_on_alice493**


	13. Meadows and Brooks

**

* * *

**

I apologize for the wait and the impossibly short chapter. Life got extremely hectic all of a sudden. I promise to try my hardest to get a second update out before the weekend is over.

**Happy Valentines Day btw!!!**

* * *

**BPOV**

Oh. My. God. Just breathe. In. Out. In. Out. In…breathe out Bella!

Everything that was Edward enveloped me, taking over all my senses and sending my body into overdrive. I was hyperventilating, my breathes coming in short, shallow gasps. My veins were pulsing with the venom that filled my body, my body exploding with flames. Had I been human, I would've passed out long ago.

But even though I was losing all sense of coherency, I enjoyed every second of it. Being in this meadow, with Edward, his arms wrapped around me, felt so right. It was like this had been set in stone since the beginning of time, like it was meant to be. This moment couldn't possibly get anymore perfect.

"Bella…" my name escaped his lips, his amazingly kissable lips. I was already fighting for control, but that small utterance set me over the edge. It was an out of body experience, positively earth shattering. My lips crashed into his with a force I didn't know I had.

It took him no time at all to respond, he pulled me closer than I thought possible, molding my body with his. I wound my arms around his neck, my fingers instantly going to the luscious locks I had longed to run my fingers through since day one.

His tongue swept across my bottom lip, and I eagerly opened my mouth. An involuntary moan escaped my mouth as his tongue mingled with mine. He tasted otherworldly. Sweet and spicy it was like my own personal heaven. My fingers dragged through his hair, the nails brushing against his scalp.

I couldn't contain the cheeky grin that came across my face when he elicited a delicious groan. Somehow, I ended up with my back against a large oak tree, but I didn't really care at the moment. Suddenly, I felt a vibrating in my pocket, right before…

_I'm burning up right now, and I need your touch_

_Come on let's take a ride_

_Crash and we'll collide_

_Just give it a chance tonight_

_So I can taste you on my tongue_

_With your lips to kiss like the red hot sun_

_You're one big sugar rush_

I groaned quietly under my breath, breaking away from Edward (with much difficulty). Breathing isn't required as a vampire, but we both were breathing hard against each other, my forehead resting on his. He smiled his crooked smile, the one I loved and I smiled back.

"You should probably answer that." He whispered quietly. I rolled my eyes, but fished then phone out of my pocket. I glanced at the caller id and groaned again.

"Yes, Heidi?"

I heard a squeal on the other end and cringed, holding the phone away from my ear. I heard Edward chuckle quietly and shot a glare in his direction. He unwound his hand from around my waist, holding his hands up in surrender. He kissed me on the forehead, and retreated to lie in the grass. The sun looked like it was casting a beam directly on him, as it should be. The Greek Adonis was shimmering and glittering magnificently in the sunlight. He was absolutely beautiful, truly a masterpiece. The angels must have been having a field day when they molded Edward.

"Bella…? Bella! Isabella Marie?!" Edward's head jerked up and he smiled crookedly at me, my dead heart fluttered.

"You should probably talk to her. She's starting to sound a little irritated." I realized that I had answered my phone and Heidi was attempting to have a conversation with me. I smiled sheepishly at Edward and walked a little deeper back into the forest.

"Calm down Heidi, don't get your panties all in a bunch. I'm sorry I got distracted. Did you need something?" I didn't mean to sound so harsh, but there was a gorgeous man not even 20 feet away from me and I could definitely be doing something better than talking on the phone.

"Well it's great to talk to you too Bells. Humph! I just wanted to call and talk to my favorite brunette beauty, but I can see I'm not wanted. I'll just go…" I rolled my eyes at her attempt at a guilt trip and decided to play with her a little bit.

"Alright. I'll talk to you later." I smirked to myself.

3,2,1. I heard the gasp and then came the inevitable yelling.

"Isabella! You forget who took care of you all those years! I've been like a mother to you, Young Lady! I cannot believe you would just blow me off! And for no apparent reason! I'm…I'm appalled, shocked and…" she sniffed for extra affect I'm sure," and I'm hurt."

The guilt finally set in and I sighed in defeat.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I was just messing around. I apologize. You have been like a mother to me, as far as I'm concerned you are my mother, and my sister, and my best friend. You play every role perfectly. I'm really sorry."

"You're forgiven," Good lord talk about bi polar, that was quite the mood change," So I was just calling to see how you're doing. Any hot, human guys you got your eye on? Any of them got their eye on you? How are the Cullen's treating you? Are you doing okay? Do you need me to come get yo-" I cut her off before she could keep rambling. I took a deep breath, and went on answering her questions.

"No I don't have my eye on any "hot, human boy", nor do any "hot, human boys" have their eye on me," I heard her scoff at that, but ignored it," The Cullen's are treating me as family, which is perfectly well. I'm doing great, and no Miss Overprotective; I do not need you to come get me. I can take care of myself perfectly fine." Good lord, what a firecracker. I was beginning to think Alice might have some competition.

"Oh alright, well if you ever do need me to come get you, I'm just a phone call, text, or e-mail away," I laughed softly at her list," I do think it's a load of bullshit that you don't have any human male ogling you. I'm sure you're just being ridiculous. Hell Bella as a human you had vampires ready to jump your bones. I'm sure those human boys get boners from just seeing your hair!" She laughed at her own joke, while I smiled in amusement.

Edward was getting antsy, I could tell by the way he kept throwing glances my way. He suddenly looked over at me with a glint in his eyes, and a dark smile on his face. I gulped inaudibly, afraid of what he was planning on doing.

He got up from his spot in the middle of the meadow, walking towards me. Well it was more so a strut mixed with a stalk, whatever it was, it was incredibly sexy. I could feel the fire igniting in my veins once more as he made his way over to me.

He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me back to where I was flush against his chest. I could feel every inch of him pressed against me, and I mean every inch. His head rested on my shoulder, and I could feel his cool breath against my ear. His tongue flicked out and lightly, sensually caressed my earlobe, making my hands shake. I had completely forgotten about Heidi once more, and when he started nibbling on my earlobe I nearly dropped the phone.

"Uh..Uhm Heidi? Y-yeah, that's great and all but I've got to go."

"Oh so soon? What for, I'm sure it can wait."

Edwards hands wandered down my stomach, to my sides where he lightly dragged them up my body, lightly brushing against my breast causing me to let out a shuddering breath.

"N-No it can't. I-I-I have a m-meeting I have to go t-to now. Bye!" I quickly snapped the phone shut, and tossed it towards the meadow. I growled softly and spun around in Edwards's arms.

"You are such a tease Mr. Cullen. You are by far the most dangerous creature to ever walk this planet."

He chuckled quietly, and bent his head to whisper in my ear.

"Au contraire, Miss. Isabella, you are the most dangerous creature to ever walk this planet. I can't help it if you are so sinfully irresistible."

I rolled my eyes, and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the meadow where he had been laying before. I sat down, pulling him with me, and looked around at my surroundings once again.

Beautiful flowers of all different kinds enveloped the meadow. It looked like a sea of pink, purple, yellow and white. If you listened closely you could hear a small brook flowing off in the distance. Trees encircled the entire place, making it close to impossible to come across if you were just walking straight through.

"How did you find this place Edward?"

I turned to look at him, finding him starring intently at me. His eyes were deep and unreadable; so much emotion swam in their depths that it was impossible to read them.

"Edward?"

He snapped to attention, his eyes clearing, and his face a perfect mask. I sighed to myself; it was always so rare for him to let down his guard. I hoped, somewhat in vain, that with me he would do just that.

"Hmm?"

"The meadow, how did you find it?" He looked around, taking in the magnificence of the meadow. A smile took over his face, lighting up the entire place. He glanced at me, and grabbed my hand, pulling me with him. We walked out of the meadow, where he lead me towards the brook.

It was like walking into heaven. The sun had lowered, casting a glow among the small area. A large rock rested on the bank of the river, large enough for at least two people to sit on. Small flowers, sporadically lined up and down the brook, disappearing out of site along with it. If I thought the meadow was glorious, then this was extraordinary.

Edward pulled me up onto the rock, he had insisted on helping me up but I gave him a stern look, and he backed off. I appreciated the fact that he was such a gentleman and wanted to cater to me, but I was and always have been an independent person. I don't need someone to complete me, I want someone to compliment me. I can foresee a conversation about this coming up in the near future if, whatever this is between us, progresses.

He cleared his throat, bringing me out of my reverie, and clasped my hand in his. His eyes shown with so much emotion, it was hard to pick just one out, but the strongest one was adoration. I'm sure mine conveyed the same, I don't believe I'm in love with Edward just yet, but I do know that I love him.

"To answer your earlier question, I found the meadow by complete accident. I was having an extremely...stressful day, and just needed to get away. All the couples, within our family, had paired off leaving me with too much time on my hands. I just needed some time to think, ya know? So I took off. I wasn't entirely sure where I was going, and to be honest I really didn't care, I just needed to be alone. I'm not entirely sure how long I ran for, somewhere along the way I stumbled across the meadow. So many emotions were built up inside me by then, I had never, ever taken the time to let them out and I did. Right there, with no witnesses, in my meadow. I screamed, threw trees, rocks, anything I could get my hands on. I vented until I had nothing but deep, raw, cutting emotion left. You have to understand Bella, I'm not crazy, but I've been through so much in my existence. I wish and hope with everything in me that I will wake up and this will all be one big nightmare. I would never wish this non existence on even my worst enemy. To live forever is a painstaking curse but to die," He shook his head, finally letting his confession sink in," to die would be an awfully big adventure, an adventure I'll never get to experience. And although, that's the way I used to think, now that I've met you, it has turned my world upside down. The very way I think has been brought into question."

It wasn't intentional, I can swear on that, but I stared at him. It was all so much to take in. I couldn't believe how much of himself he had just let out, and let me see. It brought so many questions out for me. The most prominent being: What exactly had Edward been through? I felt some guilt, mixed with shame wash over me. I had been so moody about the fact that he wouldn't share his past with me, when he had obviously been through something traumatic. Pity was a strong emotion too. The strongest though, was happiness. Even though he and I have known each other less than a week, I don't think I've ever been closer to anyone in my life.

A connection so strong it was questionable, flowed between he and I. It brought us together in such a strong, overpowering way, that it was impossible to resist. Resisting wouldn't be a problem though, I was more than willing to get enveloped in all that is Edward. How I ever got lucky enough to be blessed with his presence I will never know, but I'm eternally thankful.

I realized that I had yet to say anything in response to him. I looked up at him and he was looking on into the forest, vigorously running his fingers through his hair. I smiled, not because of the fact he was nervous, but the fact that I knew him so well I knew he was nervous. I grabbed his hand, the next time it made a move for his hair, and intertwined our fingers.

I looked him in the eyes, trying to convey all I was feeling in that one simple look. I wanted him to see that I accepted him, that I would always want him.

"Thank you."

His eyebrows furrowed and I reached up to smooth the crease in between them.

"Thank you, for trusting me. Thank you for letting me into your life. I know I don't know you, all of you or what you've been through, but I want to. More than anything, Edward. I want to know you, all of you. I want to know what makes you tick, what makes you smile, your likes dislikes. I'm not saying you have to tell me your life story now, but I hope that through time you can find it in you to trust me with all of you."

He smiled, one of the brightest smiles I had ever seen from him. His free hand reached up and stroked my cheek, tracing down my jaw line to softly run over my lips. I placed a light kiss on his thumb. He ducked his head down and placed the softest, sweetest kiss on my lips. It was slow and blissful and…perfect.

"I do trust you, Isabella," his cool breath fanned across my face making me breathless," I trust you more than I've ever trusted anyone in my existence. I want you to know me, all of me. I want to know you in turn. I hope that you will give me the chance and time to get to know you. I want nothing more than to be the one you trust with everything."

"Of course, I will. I've never wanted someone to know me. I want you to, Edward. I want you to know all of me." Maybe falling in love with him isn't too far off in the future. He's such an amazing creature. I could see myself spending the rest of my eternity with this man. He is everything I ask for, and so much more.

He stared into my eyes. It looked like he was seriously contemplating something. I starred back, not wanting to interrupt or distract him. His eyes flashed and suddenly a determined look crossed his face. He inhaled sharply and grabbed both of my hands, pulling them into his lap and looking me square in the eye. I knew what he was about to say was serious and somewhat hard for him to say.

"You, Isabella, are stubborn," I let out a guffaw, but he put a finger to my lips, shushing me and continued, "You're an independent young woman, who is absolutely, utterly and stunningly beautiful and has a lack of self preservation. I am a ruthless monster, with a short temper and can be a tad overbearing. However, no matter how starkly we contrast, I am falling in love with you. I know it is a horrible sin for a monster, such as myself, to fall for an angel, like you, but it happened. I tried so hard to fight it, but Bella, you have stolen my heart and the thing is, I don't want it back. I know our personalities clash, and I know we'll have to work at it. It's not going to be easy, in fact, it's going to be really hard. We're going to have to work at this everyday, but I want to do that…because I want you. All of you…forever. Can you give me the chance to plead forever with you, Bella? Will you allow me the opportunity to show you how deep my love runs for you?" He looked into my eyes, those searing orbs of emerald, digging into the depths of my should setting me on fire. I couldn't find the words to respond.

A smile danced at the corners of my lips, slowly making its way across the rest of my face. The more I let it sink in the bigger it go. At the moment my thoughts were like a broken record, repeating the same thing over and over again in my mind.

He wants me. He wants me. He wants me! HE WANTS ME!

I felt like sprinting, breaking out into a full blown run. The emotions filling me were so strong, that it was almost painful to keep them contained inside me. So I did the next best thing. I tackled Edward, showering his face with kisses.

It definitely took him by surprise, because his hands were thrown haphazardly up in the air. The second he caught on though he hands came to rest on my waist.

"I'll take that as a yes?" he said with a slight chuckle. The huge smile that adorned his face didn't help him cover up just how truly he was though. His hands tightened on my waist as he stood up, still holding me against him.

He spun me in a circle, laughing carefree. It was probably the most relaxed and happy I had seen him since I met him. It made me proud that I was the person that assisted in making him that way.

He stopped spinning, but continued to hold me against him. I felt his breath tickle my ear, before I felt his had rest on my shoulder. I gave a small shiver and his deep chuckle rang in my ear, vibrating my body from how close he was.

"I love you Isabella. You make me so happy."

I smiled once more running my fingers through those delicious locks of bronze.

"As I love you. You make me happy too Edward, so happy."

And as the sun set in the sky bringing with it the forever burning stars. I spent the majority of the evening with my Greek God, Adonis himself, and the one thought that kept ringing throughout my head was…

He wants me.

* * *

**Please review. I do actually take into account what you guys want. That's why it takes so long to update. lol**

**Gotta give you guys what you want and still keep it true to me. Anyways. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Love,**

**im-betting-on-alice493**


	14. Arguements and Teases

****

**I apologize a thousand times over for the long awaited update. School has been…insane? Crazy? Overbearing? Words can't even describe how busy I've been, however, I've got my head on straight now and intend to make the space between my updates few and far between. So without further adieu, ON WITH IT!**

* * *

**EPOV**

I had finally done it. I did it. The emotions that had been bottled up in me over the past week were finally free. I couldn't believe she allowed me to do it either. I was sure my confession would earn a slap to the face, a small cursing out and lead to her ignoring me for the months to come. What actually happened, stunned me and made me close to the happiest man alive. I can't wait to begin showing her my love for her. Of course I'd never be able to ever fully give her everything she deserves, I sure as hell would try to get pretty damn close. She deserved that and so much more.

A soft breeze rolled through the meadow, blowing Bella's luscious, mouthwatering scent into my face. I inhaled slowly, savoring every last bit of her smell. I could never tire of the deliciousness that was Bella. She was laying across my chest, her delicate fingers idly tracing mindless patterns on my arm. Her small body lay stretched out beside mine, pressed against me. My hand rested on the small of her back, my thumb tracing over the sliver of flesh revealed.

"Edward?" Her small, timid voice rang out. I opened my eyes, glancing down at the angel in my arms. I smiled crookedly at her, recieving her angelic smile in return.

"Hmm?" She opened her mouth to speak, then snapped it shut quickly. My brow furrowed but I ran my fingers through her soft hair, waiting patiently for her to speak.

She pulled out of my embrace, sitting up and looking off distractedly at the forest. A frustrated sigh escaped her mouth, as she violently ran her fingers through her hair. I looked on confusedly as she struggled to speak.

"Bella love, what is it that's on your mind? You know you can tell me, right? Never be afraid to tell me what's on your mind. I'll always be here to listen."

She looked at me, and panic immediately took over my body as I saw the anguish, pain, and remorse swimming in her eyes. My mind instantly went into to overdrive think up a plethora of possible scenarios. The one that stuck out the most, however? She doesn't love me.

Her hand reached out to grab my own, her thumb rubbing soothing circles over the back of it. She brought her other hand up to my cheek, starring into my eyes. I fought to look away, but those beautiful doe eyes held my gaze like a vice grip.

She sighed once again and removed her hand from my cheek, but continued to grip my other hand in hers. My mind was reeling, and she _finally_ spoke, though I dreaded whatever was about to come out of her mouth.

"Edward honey, I love you. I really do and I care about you so much it hurts. Not a second goes by that you're not on my mind one way or another. The thing is..."

I growled softly, not needing her to continue. "It's okay Bella. I get it. I understand completely. It doesn't make any sense for you to want me anyways. It's like heaven and hell, they don't work together. It was completely idiotic of me to think you could ever want to be with me. How stupid of me to make false hope for myself. Absolutely foolish for an angel like you to want to fraternize, let alone love, with a monster like me. Utterly and completely unrealistic," My hands fisted my hair, tugging on the unruly strands as I paced back and forth,"I get it," I sighed defeated," monsters don't deserve love and I'm a monster..."

I didn't even notice when she stood up. I didn't notice when the look in her eyes turned desperate, and I didn't notice when that desperation turned to anger. What I did notice was the not-so-soft slap that Bella dealt me across the cheek. Usually vampire slaps don't hurt one another, however this one threw me for a loop. It was probably due to the fact that Bella had a small amount of her human blood still in her veins, but _damn that hurt!_ I looked at her and the look she was giving me was not only amusing, and slightly scary but it turned me on like none other.

Her hair had fallin out of its bun and small wisps framed her face, her eyes were glaring holes into my skull, and her hands were clenched into fists at her sides. It didn't help that she still had on the revealing outfit Alice shoved her in. No matter how hard I tried to stay irritated or emotionless though, I couldn't help but to admire just how sexy she looked. It didn't help that she still looked ready to kill.

"Edward Cullen don't you dare! Don't you ever repeat that line of bullshit ever again or I swear to fucking God, you'll regret it! I don't want to ever hear you refer to yourself as a monster again! What I was going to say, before you so rudely interrupted me, is that I want to take things slow, you douche! I've never been in a relationship before and up until the day I met you I never planned on it! I was convinced that there was no one out there for me, and then you had to waltz in and ruin all my plans with those damn butterscotch eyes and that fucking bronze hair! God damnit!" She stomped her foot, to which I bit my lip to keep from smiling and marched up to me. Her hands reached out and gripped my hair, hard, pulling me down to where our noses were touching. "I love you. Okay? I love you like I've never fucking loved someone else and I'm scared. I'm just as scared as you are but I want to try and make this work, damn it. So stop being a drama king, claim what's yours and kiss me you fool."

I wasted absolutely no time on assaulting her mouth. My lips crashed into her soft, plump ones and I groaned when her tongue slipped out and licked my lips. She smiled against my mouth before nipping my bottom lip, sucking it into her mouth. My hands slid down her bottom to grip her ass, pulling her up and against me. Her legs wrapped around my waist and I backed us up against the closest tree, which was hard to do with her grinding against me and her hands harshly tangled in my hair. I slammed her against the tree and she growled as her head hit the trunk. I smirked grinding into her, making her moan loudly. My smirk remained in place until she reciprocated the grinding, causing my eyes to widen and a moan of my own.

She smirked, then bent down, proceeding to suck and nip on my neck. My head fell back, allowing her better access as she attacked the skin there. Her hips ground into my now budging erection eliciting a hiss from me. A soft giggle came from her mouth as she pulled away from my neck to look into my eyes. The emotions I saw in hers probably reflected mine. Lust. Waves and waves of lust poured off of both of us but the thing that made me the happiest, what stood out the most, was the love I saw hidden in their depths.

Her hands were no longer gripping my hair violently but running softly through the locks. I smiled softly at her, all previous thoughts lost. Her legs unwrapped from around my waist, and her arms took their place. Mine took refuge around her slender waist, pulling her close to me. I placed a kiss on the top of her head and sighed quietly.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled quietly. It was slightly muffled since her face was pressed against my chest, but I heard her none the less. I slid my finger under her chin, tilting her up to look at me. I smiled softly down at her and place a loving kiss soundly on her lips.

"Bella love, you did nothing wrong, well aside from that slap to the face," I smirked down at her as her eyes turned downcast,"but love, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I just want you to give me a chance, to show you that I can treat you right. I want you, need you, in my existence. I love you Isabella." I kissed her once more.

Her smile brightened and she squeezed my waist, kissing me back. "As I love you Edward Cullen. You're one of a kind my handsome man. One of a kind."

I chuckled but said nothing else. I looked up at the sky and noticed the sun slowly setting in the west, and sighed. We'd be returning back home soon, which would result in returning back to school, which would result in returning to the vile thought centered around Bella. Home didn't seem like much fun now. I wonder if...

_We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight_

I growled flipping the phone open. "Ha ha very funny Alice, what did I tell you about changing my ring tone?"

I heard her tinkling laugh which only fueled my agitation. "What did you need Alice?" I growled into the phone. Bella was looking up at me curiously and I reached down to run my fingers through her hair.

"Oh Eddie," growl, "you know I love you, dearest brother. Ah, don't tell me the irony of said song was lost on you." growl, "Alright alright, Carlisle and Esme would like for you and Bella to return home. They have some news they'd like to share with the family. Oh and by the way, I had a vision of that less than innocent ro-" I hung up on her before she could finish her sentence. Bella had her face buried in my chest while her small body shook in my arms. I chuckled softly loosing some of my edge.

"So you think that's funny, do you?" Her head fell back and she laughed carelessly. She looked so beautiful and carefree that I couldn't help but smile at her. While she was still distracted my her amusement with my phone conversation, I tackled her to the ground, tickling her sides. Her eyes widened and she started squirming underneath me.

"Edward! Ah! Oh god! I. Can't. Breath. Stop! Mercy! Mercy!" I laughed, pecking her on the cheek before standing up and holding my hand out to her. She grabbed it and pulled me down on the ground with her. Before I had a chance to react, she was on top of me, pinning my arms above my head.

She leaned down to my ear, where her breath brushed against my skin making me shiver. "For your information dear, yes. I did find that funny," her teeth grazed my ear lobe, tugging on it and I growled deep in my throat," the irony of that ring tone was not lost on me, and if you weren't so..." her tongue licked the outer shell of my ear causing me to tense," uptight, you'd think it was humorous too."

By the time I had bounced back from my lust induced stupor, she was halfway across the meadow, behind the line of trees. I growled playfully, jumping to my feet and running after her. She laughed loudly, and took off running ahead of me. We had already established that she could keep pace with me, but I also knew I hadn't been pushing myself. Bella squealed as I caught up with her, grabbing her up in my arms and tossing her on my back. Her arms locked around my neck and her legs secured themselves around my neck.

She let go of my neck and tossed her arms in the air, holding on with her legs. She exclaimed loudly, laughing. It was the most I'd heard her laugh since she got her, and it was infectious causing me to laugh right along with her. I lept over a fallen tree that was in the way, jostling Bella. Her arms instantly took residence around my neck once more. Her breath blew against my ear as we neared the house, causing me to stumble minutely.

"Do I distract you Edward?" Bella's soft voice asked. At that point in time I couldn't figure out if she did it intentionally or not but her voice came out extremely seductively. I mentally groaned as her cool breath caressed my ear. I slowed down to a walk, grabbing Bella's arms and pulling her around to my front. I reached up to tuck her hair behind her ears, my hand stayed resting on her cheek as the other went down to her ass, holding her up and against me.

"You, Isabella, are a little minx. Don't play coy with me, because I know that you know what you're doing to me. Now unless you would like me to strip you down and do unspeakable things to you, right here, right now, in the dirt, I suggest you cool it. Got it?" My voice had taken on a a husky tone and Bella looked at me with unmasked lust. Her legs and arms had gone slack, I knew had I not been holding her she would've fallen all together. I smirked, knowing I'm not the only one here affected by the other.

Bella was still starring blankly at me, and I was starting to worry. However, her small whimper soothed my worries and brought a certain boost to my ego. I continued walking backwards, while Bella sagged against me. I ran my fingers through her hair, kissed her head and set her on her feet. She wobbled slightly at first, and I shook my head grasping her hand to pull her along with me. Her eyes still had a far off look in them so I put my arm around her waist and pulled her against me.

We came to the clearing that contained our house, and I saw Alice sitting on the front porch pouting. I shook my head at her ridiculousness, to which she stuck out her tongue. When she saw Bella, she looked at me and quirked up an eyebrow.

"She's fine. She just can't resist my charm." I don't know if she had been faking all along, or if she really did just come back from la-la land but she took the opportunity to slap me across the chest, then prance over to Alice. I feigned actual pain, but neither of them paid me a speck of attention. I sighed dejectedly and made my way inside the house.

Alice and Bella were already seated on love seat talking animatedly with one another. Esme and Carlisle were taking up residence on the other love seat which left me with the recliner. I took a seat, before Jasper could and he glared at me. I smirked cheekily and patted the arm rest. He rolled his eyes and sat on it anyways.

"No funny business Edward. My wife is in the room, save it for later." I rolled my eyes and flipped him off. He smirked when Carlisle gave me a reproachful look and Esme glared at me. I smiled innocently and they both rolled their eyes.

Carlisle cleared his throat, silencing all conversation and began his announcement. "As you all know, Rosalie and Emmett were set to be home and the end of the week. However, we all, with the exception of Bella, know just how...risque those two can be. Due to unfortunate circumstances they will be arriving home tomorrow evening. Also, Bella and Edward, I received a phone call from the school today, alerting me of your twos absence. Now I have no problem with a healthy ditch day, the only thing is that this is Bellas' first week and it would probably be a wise idea for her to be present during it. Edward, you know better than first week ditching so I expect to receive zero phone calls, for the rest of the week. Other than that, you're mother and I are going hunting for the evening. Behave yourselves." He gave Alice, Jasper and I all meaningful glances before reaching out for Esmes' hand and disappearing out the back door.

Jasper, Alice and I all looked at each other with slightly menacing looks. Bella was looking between us confused, but when Alice screeched out "truth or dare" recognition crossed her face, followed by horror. Her eyes wied as saucers, she stood up from the couch, and slowly started backing away towards the stairs.

"Uhm guys, I'd love to, but I can't. You see...I've got...uhm...homework! Yeah! Lots and lots of homework and I just can't skip a homework assignment. I'm sure Carlisle wouldn't approve and...yeah...Bye!"

She shot up the stairs, like a bullet, but I was a second faster. Before she had a chance to make it to the top of the stairs I was standing in front of her, hands out, blocking her exit. She looked around frantically and I took the opportunity to toss her over my shoulder. At first, she started banging on my back, fighting with all her might, and then she resigned herself to her doom. Her elbow pressed into my shoulder, her hand resting on it as I carried her back to the couch.

I haphazardly tossed her down on the couch. She glared up at me but I just smiled at her, winked and sat down next to her. Alice was bouncing up and down on the love seat, clapping her hands like a small child. I rolled my eyes at the display and pulled Bella close to me. She shrugged me off, but I just laughed and held her hand. She could pout all she wanted in the end, she was definitely going to enjoy this.

"I'll go get the cowboy hat, and the Jasper get us some paper so we can write down our truth or dares and we can pick them out of the hat." She danced out of the room, while Jasper went to go retrieve some paper. I glanced over at Bella. She was still pouting, so I leaned down and pecked her on the lips. Her pout got significantly smaller so I kissed her again. It was nearly nonexistent after that, so I leaned down once more to kiss the final bits of the pout away. Her fingers went into my hair and I groaned softly when her dull nails scraped against my scalp.

"Break it up you two. You can have all the fun you want later, but now we're play truth or dare." I growled at the little pixie but parted from Bella none-the-less.

She groaned quietly and muttered under her breath. "This is going to be a long, long night."

Oh Bella love, you have no idea.

* * *

**It's short and uneventful but it's up and that's all that matters. I apologize a thousand times over. **

**Maybe if I get a lot of reviews we can throw in some dirty talking Edward? Who doesn't love a dirty talking Eddie?**

**Love,**

**im-betting-on-alice493**


	15. AUTHORS NOTE

**Please Read!**

**Guys I want so badly to end this story, but I won't. I just don't have the drive to write it anymore. I had different ways I wanted to take this story, through loops and turns and all that good stuff, but I keep hitting dead ends. So in a last ditch attempt to keep this story going and to keep you guys satisfied and give you some good reading. I want YOU to tell me what you want to happen in the story. Leave it in a review, PM me, whatever, just get it to me somehow and I will find a way to incorporate it so I can give you guys one kickass story. Thank you so much for staying with me throughout this entire thing. I love writing, I just can't think of what to do. Thanks again. Leave your ideas!**

**Love,**

**im_betting_on_alice493**


End file.
